Chosen Moments Stable
by Talent for Love
Summary: [AU] InuYasha is always after Kamikaze, a Mustang stallion of many high qualities. But when Kaede puts his job on the line, he has decided which is more important: capturing Kamikaze or being Kagome's trainer? [IYxKag SanxMir]
1. Session 1 : Ouch! Harsh!

Chosen Moments Stable  
Session 1 :_ Ouch! Harsh!_

The sunlight beamed down on the countryside with rage, making it an awfully bright day. Clouds had been ruling over the skies for the past few days, and the sun had not been happy with that element, and with the help of wind, defeated the clouds in the morning. The air was warm, and a soft breeze glided through the open windows of the young woman's old rusted tan land cruiser. The AC was broken in her car, but she liked having the wind swim through her midnight locks. It was midday, and the roads were clear from all traffic on all sides. Which she was thankful for, as she was driving slower then the speed limit, her eyes darting to the road and the yellow memo paper in her hand.

On it was the directions written to the stables that she had called earlier that week. She finally had the time for horseback lessons, and was interested in this stable because some of her friends had told her about how good and fair the prices were. That and it was exceptional close to her. Now, out of all that smooth sailing comes the giant tsunami: She forgot to ask the owner's name!

'Surely priceless,' Kagome reminisced to herself as Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind came playing from the radio. She was playing it soft enough that she could hear the life around her clearly still. Suddenly she heard something pounding the ground, and looking out her co-pilot's window, there she saw the band of moving horses.

They were moving quiet a ways from the fence, but they were close enough for Kagome to pick out the slightest detail in each. The horses were clearly wild ones, their manes and tails were abnormally long and matted, and their sleek summer coats were caked in mud and dirt from rolling. They were being chased by a person with long silver locks, and from the distance she was at she couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl. The horse he rode was dark in color, and larger then the wild horses. Although she was no expert, she assumed that the blue roan horse that was keeping the man from his herd was the stallion. The person had thrown a lasso out, intent on capturing the stallion, but the agile horse dodged it. So engrossed with this sight she hadn't noticed that her car was coming to rolling stop, and nor that it was about to go into the deep ditch.

"Kyaa!" She shouted and jerked the wheel, making the old land cruiser slam on to the other lane of the road. Then she jerked it back into the correct lane and slammed the truck brakes on. The adrenaline in her system subsided and she leaned back in her seat and slide down, breathing hard as she ran her right hand through her soft bangs.

"Ugh," Kagome moaned in frustration, then looked back out the window. The herd had disappeared from view, and she lost her interest rather quickly after that. Recollecting her bearings, she set the truck back in gear and headed on down the road towards the Chosen Moments Stable humming, The First Cut is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow.

[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

The stable was fairly decent, not the kind you see in Kentucky (AKA. I wish I was a horse), or the kind you see in the valleys of Arkansas (AKA. Rebuild it or I ain't going back in!). The foundation of the stables of course was cement, and the stable themselves had a white boarding on it. The stable was built in a 3/4 square style, with a fence going from the third corner of the stalls and back to the first. The ground was mostly dirt and gravely, and wooden fence ran across from one stable to the other to prevent horses from escaping just incase one got loose from the handler or there box. The tack and feed room was located in the back middle row of horse stables, the only place where the box stalls were back to back.

Two rectangular corrals where outside the stable yard, while one rectangular corral, and a circle one was outside of the stable yard too. The owners house was located about a drive ways length from the stable area. A gravel parking lot was to the side of it, along with a cement area for the many different styles of horse trailers they owned, stored, and rented out.

Kagome pulled into the parking lot with caution. The sign that normally hung outside the stables had been knocked over from a storm, and looked like it probably would not been seen up on its feet for a while to come. She wasn't even sure if this was a stable, for the entire stable grounds was hidden by the small hill, making it impossible for Kagome to see anything. Parking the car and turning it off, she made herself up to the stable grounds, thinking nobody would be in the house.

Her slate blue eyes caught the movements of Rukane galloping past her. She tensed up, frozen in fear by the dog's elegant but quickly and deadly movements. The Doberman was sleek and dark has midnight with chocolate brown markings. Slender and powerful it's frame screamed at her. It was carrying a bone in her powerful jaw, and Kagome dared not to stick around anymore and hurried on her way. Once the dog was out of site, she only heard the snarling of Etsuri, the other Doberman and the original owner of the meatless steak bone.

A young man, Miroku, with short black hair wearing the classic jeans and a white tee was in one of the rectangular corrals, working with a small class of young kids. It seemed the class was getting ready to end, but Kagome wasn't going to disturb them either way. Out of habit she was chewing on her nails, nervous, although unlike most, it wouldn't damage her nails at all.

"Hey!?"

Kagome turned her attention to the shouting. A woman, around her age, was leading a rather small brown horse behind her. Kagome double blinked, and pointed to herself, asking if she meant her.

Sango nodded her head as she tied up Jintsuri to the post, getting ready to bath him and then soak him down in bug repellant.

"You're new here?"

"Um.. Yeah. My name's Kagome."

"I'm Sango, and this Jintsuri." She patted the equine on the shoulder to indicate whom she was talking about. Dust and dirt flew up from his dull hide from the pat, making Sango get a sour look on her face.

Kagome chuckled at her expression.

"Umm? Do you know the owner of this stable? I called sometime ago this week asking about lessons, and I forgot to ask for the owner's name."

"Well the owner, Kikyou, is out of town at an event, but her younger sister, Kaede, is somewhere around here," Sango answered as she kneeled down, grasping hold of Jintsuri's fetlock and pastern. The reaction from that is he lifted up his hoof for Sango to pick all the mud clean out.

"Kaede is probably back at the house or somewhere around here..."

Kagome nodded and was quiet interested in the horse the girl was grooming, as he kept trying to turn his head and look to see what his owner was up to. She smiled in amusement as Sango, who didn't realize she was still there, whacked Jintsuri on the nose for getting a hold of her hair and chewing on it. Leaving them, Kagome took off in search of this... Kaede person...

[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

InuYasha, grumpy and not pleased, attempted to tie Tessai up on the door on his stall. Once again he had failed to capture Kamikaze, and miss the class he was supposed to give the lessons too. Kaede would have his head mounted on the wall for sure now. Hopefully Miroku or Sango covered for him, and that Kaede didn't notice. Last thing he needed was the old bag to bite his head off.

Of course, here comes little Yume with Hige trailing behind her. Hige was the planned distraction, as he sat down on the other side of Tessai as InuYasha began to take the saddle off of Tessai. His blue eyes stared up at InuYasha, his instinct to stare down was pouring out into InuYasha as he purposely kept clashing his blue with his owner's golden. This clearly began to agitate the inuhanyou, and once Yume stole the wallet out of his pocket, a battle took place again.

As Yume darted away in all her glory on her short stubby legs, InuYasha turned too quickly to catch her, and it spooked Tessai enough to release himself from being tied to the door. He had reared up and the poorly done knot came undone. At this, Hige backed away quickly, with a major look of amusement. Tessai had broken out into a trot around the stable yard, rousing the other horses whom where still within their stalls. Yume was short enough to give the slip under the fence Which InuYasha was chasing and had actually dove for in order to capture the Falabella filly.

Only to bash his head into the wooden fence and not even get close to capturing the fiend of the stable. Snarling, InuYasha sat up and rubbed his forehead in obvious pain. He was now colored in a lovely shade of dirt yelling:

"You god dammed stupid _horse_! Your next in line for the name of -**Alpo**-!"

InuYasha snarled out in anger for his lost wallet. Tessai had returned to his side, and had fondly begun to chew on his black leather cowboy hat. InuYasha eyes slant in sudden dislike for his stallion, and he sits there, not moving in silence. Than, he yells again with a very unpleased look.

"Dammit Tessai!"

That makes his horse stop and dash off again in a small prance of victory dance from avoiding the hanyou's whack of frustration. Hige was sitting over by the water troughs wagging his tail innocently. It was him who had set this whole thing up. Normally Hige accompanies InuYasha in the chase down of Kamikaze, but this time InuYasha had forced him to stay behind and he was not happy with that. InuYasha glares at his mutt, before going to pick up the loose saddle that had fallen off of Tessai. Brushing the leather off, he leaves Tessai bridled and quickly places the saddle that would need cleaning later on so he can place Tessai on the walker to cool him off properly.

InuYasha's ears perked up, hearing the sound of muffled laughing. A vein popped. Kagome had seen the whole gang up on InuYasha act. The girl was still laughing at him as she turned to pet Tama, who from all the noise, had woken from her doze to see what was happening. A black eyebrow twitched as he harshly grabbed Tessai by the reins and dragged his ass over to the hot walker. With a slap on the rump, Tessai began to walk. InuYasha gave a snort of satisfaction, and seemed to stomp his way over to Kagome and his Arab mare.

"What are you laughing at!?"

InuYasha growled towards her, anger in his voice.

Kagome seemed unfazed by him as she smiled up at him, "You and your misfortune with animals," she joked back, and stopped petting Tama.

"Keh. Bitch," he snorted back smugly with a hot attitude.

Kagome glared as the man walked away to clean his saddle, but her thoughts of dislike of the young man, who she recognized from the field earlier, where pulled away by the late teenager, Kaede coming into the stable yard. Followed by the young man she had seen earlier giving out a lesson. The younger woman did not seem to pleased, and Miroku was rubbing the back of his neck, as if trying to cover up something he did wrong. Curious, Kagome followed, but kept her distance, listening.

"InuYasha!"

"WHATT!?" snapped a voice from the tack room.

"Miroku said he had to teach **YOUR CLASS** again!"

A pause from InuYasha, followed by a loud, "Feh!" and, "Miroku, you rat, I'm going to kill you!"

Miroku blinked innocently and stared up to the sky, ignoring his troubled friend as he turned his back the other way and spotted Kagome.

Kaede was not happy with that, "Darnit InuYasha! Your hired to teach classes, not chase some feral horse-!"

Yume had shown up with InuYasha's wallet in her tiny mouth, and had dropped it at Kagome's feet playfully. And with a small kick, the miniature horse took off and over to Hige, taking a drink from the trough that was almost too big for her to reach over. Kagome picked up the wallet, and by then the steamed Kaede and the curious Miroku had noticed her. She got a nervous look on her face and raised her hand for pathetic wave of hello. Then she took the time to explain herself.

"Uh. I called here earlier in the week about lessons. Are you Kaede?"

Kaede couldn't seem to recall talking on the phone with somebody, and blinked stupidly at Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi..."

That jogged Kaede's memory."Oh! Gomen! I'm so busy with paper work, other phone calls, certain _foolish employees_-"

A loud "Feh!" came from InuYasha in the tack room, again.

"-that I sometimes forget stuff like that."

Kagome nodded her head, a forgiving smile, and happy that Kaede remembered her.

[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

Kagome, Kaede, and Miroku had relocated to the tack room to further discuss lesson plans. Kagome wanted private lessons, which would cost her a extra 20 in cash with the all ready $20 fee, but Kagome only had till the end of summer before she had to go back to college and wanted to learn as much as she could about horses and riding them. Of course, these lessons would be a daily event. Already they had become good friends, and while Kaede thought to herself on what times Kagome could come for her lessons, Miroku was giving the 411 about the stable to Kagome.

"So? InuYasha gives children- their lessons?" Kagome asked, astonished.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah. He seems pretty rude and mean, but children seem to like him. He's excellent at encouraging them, but recently he's been slacking because he almost caught Kamikaze a week back."

"Kamikaze?" Kagome asked, curious, remembering the band of horses she saw earlier, sitting on the small bale of hay next to Miroku.

"He's a mustang that rumored to be the fastest, and most feral horse around. He has a small band of mares that roam this land, and they are part of the reason this place still runs. We're put in charge of their care by the government, but we don't do anything but freeze-brand them. InuYasha wants him more then anything."

"But he already has a horse, doesn't he?" Kagome blinked.

"Correct. But Tessai is pretty much mastered, despite his older brother's disagreements. The only thing InuYasha has yet to do with Tessai is dressage, and they've started training for that. He lives for the challenge, as does Sesshoumaru, another fool after Kamikaze, although not as much desire. He had his hands full with Kijin as it seems-"

"That's it!"

Kaede had cut Miroku and Kagome from their interesting conversation, her young face glowing with an idea.

"What?" Both Miroku and Kagome ask at the same time.

Kaede ignored them, "InuYasha!"

The silver hair boy was so engrossed with cleaning his saddle, and his MP3 Player/CD was blocking out all their voices also that he hadn't heard Kagome and Miroku chatting about him. However, when his employer shouted out his name, he looked up and turned off the music player, double blinking.

"InuYasha, you will be assigned to giving Kagome's daily morning and evening private lessons starting tomorrow. If you miss even one class, you will be fired."

Miroku was shocked with Kaede's statement. He was positive that he would be teaching Kagome, seeing as he taught classes with her age group. Well, he had to admit it was quiet fun talking to Kagome, and had taken a liking to her. But! He already was crushing over Sango, so, she would remain somewhere ELSE- on his buddy list.

Kagome was dumbfounded, speechless as she stared at her new teacher.

InuYasha was dumbfounded, speechless as he stared at his new student.

Miroku and Kaede stared at the two, then at each other.

"Kyaa!"

-SLAP!!-

"Miroku!" This time it was Kaede and Kagome yelling for finally lechering Kagome while she was_ fair_ game.

The houshi nursed his injured flaming red cheek, grinning sheepishly.

"Miroku, Sango** -should-** cut off your hand." InuYasha, although not happy with his job to give Kagome her lessons, had a disheveled look on with a hopeless expression for the cursed friend of his.

"I know! I know! But I couldn't resist.! She was just sitting there, zoned out, and her butt-!"

"Enough!" They all yelled at the Houshi at the same time, shaking their heads, **"To much information!"**

****

****

**

* * *

**HEHE! Fun! Kaede tilts head- seemed major OOC, but I don't mind. She young and doesn't talk funny, but I tried Anywho! I WANT reviews, and I need reviews or I might not post the next chapter xD! 


	2. Session 2 : Clueless to a Point

Neh. Sorry for the wait peeps! -swt- I don't have access to a computer (as of the moment) like I would other wise, and so it takes a while to write them out. At any rate… I GOT REVEIWS! OmG I love you people XD!  
  
**Stefany** – Hehe! I might consider that suggestion. But I'm not so sure; I wing it pretty much all the time.  
  
**QJP** – It's already started, but glad to know your looking forward to it –sweatdrops- Thanks for the review and I'll be sure to look at your story…

* * *

  
  
**Chosen Moments Stable**  
Session 2 : _Clueless to a Point_

For the moment, the morning was quiet uneventful. The day would be warm and cloudy, the wisps of silver clouds in the sky didn't hint of rain, which the land would love to have. It was around at least eight or nine a.m., InuYasha wasn't sure. His black cowboy hate hadn't even been put on right. One it was on backwards, and two it was on the side, as if being held on his head by his ear like a coat rack would. His hair hadn't even seen a brush; it looked like he was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. Which isn't entirely true. Given, the jeans were the same, but the shirt was torn and sleeveless.  
  
Pretty easy to tell that he just woke up. Sesshoumaru went out of his way this time to amuse himself. He had stolen InuYasha's hat and attempted to smother his younger half brother to death with it rather than wake him up. So, InuYasha had snapped awake from lack of air, but strangely it didn't even wake him up half of the way. Which left Sesshoumaru the extra joy of just dropping the hat on his head, and with a brisk order of "Get up. You have a lesson to give…"  
  
Grumbling at the minor flashback out of spite with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth, he makes his way over to the stable to get Kagome's horse out and ready. Normally he doesn't give the actual lessons of riding till they know how to feed, groom, and tack them up themselves (which saves him the work most of the time) but right now he didn't feel like messing with that, so he'd teach her about that crap later.  
  
Reaching Stolen's stable box without error in his step, he only snorts to find out that Rin was taking the mare out for her self to ride.  
  
"Ohayou InuYasha-ojikisan!" shouted Rin.  
  
"Feh…"  
  
"Your not supposed to be smoking around the stables!" Rin popped at her "Uncle."  
  
InuYasha didn't respond as he picked up Rin under her arms, holding her up so she could place the blue halter and lead rope on Stolen's elegant aged head.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama **says-!**"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama says this, that! What are you? His loyal mindless minion?"  
  
InuYasha snapped at the ten year old little girl, dropping her on her feet and then snatching the lead rope away from her.  
  
"I need her for lesson," the hanyou resorts to the girl once the horse is out of the box stall.  
  
"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Rin mumbles as she heads off to get her pony instead, even though she wouldn't be able to jump with him unless they were set low to the ground.  
  
"No, I just woke up, period." InuYasha corrects Rin as he ties Stolen to a hitching post and goes into the tack room. Of course Rin didn't catch that; she was out of hearing distance.

  
[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

Cranky, awake, InuYasha already hated the day. As he walked into the tack room, he saw Miroku and Sango were already in there. He raised an eyebrow at them wondering why they were here so early. Miroku didn't have to give lessons till around noon, and Sango didn't normally show until around then either. Before he could even open his mouth, Sango already popped Miroku a slap on the cheek.  
  
InuYasha sweatdropped.  
  
**"Houshi!"** –slap!-  
  
"What? I didn't even touch you! I swear!"  
  
"It's the thought that counts!"  
  
Miroku stared blankly at his co-worker/student.  
  
InuYasha, for a rare chance, caught on before Miroku did. "Were you thinking about grouping her ass as you walked by her?"  
  
"Err. Yeah…?" Which, right as Miroku answered, that clued him on to what Sango meant by that comment  
  
InuYasha snorted as he draped Stolen's saddle over his arm, along with the pad and other required tack, "Sango."  
  
"Hmm…?"  
  
"If you can read his mind so well then why aren't you guys at least dating?" InuYasha questions calmly as he leaves the tack room, not excepting any answer of the sort, just to rattle their cages a bit for the hell of it.  
  
Sango blushed a faint cheery red while Miroku whistled innocently and left the room.

  
  
[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

InuYasha, without any effort, plops his hat onto the hitching post that Stolen was tied too. Of course, Yume, just woken up, makes an attempt to steal the hat, but it's too far out of her reach. The miniature horse stomps one of her hooves, throwing a small fit of annoyance. Then mean ole' InuYasha quickly takes his cigarette (that was used all the way up to filter, normally when he throws them away) and shoves the lit end onto Yume's rump. The light horse jumps with a kick and a whinny of pain, nearly missing InuYasha's knees, and darts off and out of site.  
  
"Serves you right you little dirt-bag! Taking my wallet!"  
  
He shouts after the frightened and pained Yume, gritting his teeth, and throws the cotton saddle pad on Stolen's back, making the old mare jump. InuYasha offers no means of a comforting gesture to the mare as he centers the pad and puts the saddle on. Lifting the flap up, he reaches under Stolen for the girth and tightens enough so the saddle does not slip around. He jerks on it, testing it, then places the bit and bridle on Stolen. Leaving the halter on, he takes the lead rope off and replaces that with the reins.  
  
Hige, this whole time, has been following InuYasha around…  
  
As he lead Stolen into the ring, he took the reins off and just let her loose, mumbling to himself about catching her once Kagome got here. He watched as the mare basically went out of the way to stretch out her old bones and muscles with various movements. Sitting on the fence, he sighed boredly as Miroku came up with his hat he had left on the hitching post.  
  
"I wanted to leave that there."  
  
Miroku shrugged as they both watch Stolen and looked for signs of Kagome appearing.  
  
"Why are you here so early? You normally don't show around till noon."  
  
"Sango and me were going to go out riding, so we thought we'd watch you fail to give Kagome her lesson properly while we had the chance."  
  
InuYasha developed a vein pop and was about to punch the smart mouth houshi in the eye, but then Kagome appeared!  
  
"Yer lucky." InuYasha spat as jumped down from the fence to clip Stolen's reins back on her bridle. 

  
  
[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

"I believe you lost this yesterday," Kagome says as she comes up to the corral, holding his wallet out for him to take back.  
  
"Uh… Thanks." InuYasha says quietly so only she could hear and snatches it away like a greedy five-year-old. Looking though it he is quiet satisfied that all his cash and other items are still in it. However, it would need replacement, Yume's teeth had ruined the leather with nasty imprints. The awkward silence fills the air as he stuffs the wallet in his pocket. Stolen nudges him in the shoulder, as if wanting to be introduced…  
  
Kagome smiles at the eager horse, and comes into the corral herself to get closer, trusting that InuYasha would handle the horse while she petted her on the muzzle."Is she the one I get to ride?"  
  
InuYasha nodded his head, "Have you ever ridden before?"  
  
"Yeah. When I was little dad would stick me on a pony and teach me a few things. He wouldn't let me go beyond a walk, that and I think Kaiki was a little to old for anything faster," she answered with a smile as she gave an affectionate pat to Stolen's neck. "She's huge!"  
  
'Good. Make my job easier,' InuYasha thought, ignoring that last comment on how big Stolen was while hoping Kagome would remember a few of those basics and that she wouldn't try to become a Miss know-it-all while he gave the lesson. "Well, this is Stolen Empire, Stolen for short, a retired thoroughbred racer. 16.3 hands high. She very easy to read, so, you get stuck with her."  
  
Kagome nodded her head.  
  
At any rate, InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her over to the left side of the horse and made her stand next to the saddle by the stirrups. He positioned her arm to touch the flap on the saddle, then took the stirrups out to the length of her arms till it touched her under the armpit. This made InuYasha fluster a tad, but he ignored it and went on in adjusting the stirrup irons reached her armpits. Kagome had let out a yelp from surprise when InuYasha pulled her under Stolen's neck (who remained unaffected by the sudden movement) and placed her by the saddle. She doubles blinks, as he seemed to ignore her.  
  
"I'm adjusting the stirrups to the correct length."  
  
"Aw."  
  
Once done with both sides, they both stepped away to make sure they were at the correct level.  
  
"That's an English saddle?" Kagome asks, "I was hoping to start in western."  
  
"You'll be thankful I start you in English, and by that, I guess you don't know how to mount a English Saddle?"  
  
Kagome nodded again.  
  
InuYasha sighs, "What? Your Dad just picked you and dropped you on Kaiki?"  
  
Kagome nodded and with a smile of the memory answered, "Yep! How'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess. Approach her on the left side shoulder, hold the reins in yer left hand and then place that hand on her withers."  
  
"Withers are?  
  
"The end of the neck before the pommel of the saddle."  
  
"Pommel?"  
  
"The top of the saddle," InuYasha snapped growing impatient.  
  
Kagome decided not push her luck.  
  
"Hold the stirrup with the right hand and place the ball of yer left foot into the stirrup."  
  
Kagome did as told, and Stolen decided to move a few steps, making Kagome loose her balance. "Woah, Stolen," Kagome shushed out, making the mare stop.  
  
"Good," InuYasha forced out the compliment for gaining control of the mare with out panicking like some of the girls he'd seen with Miroku, often resulted in spooking the horse and giving the instructor a laugh while the student panicked.  
  
Continuing on, "Face Stolen and take hold of the waist of the saddle in yer right hand, straighten both knees and spring up," InuYasha moved in closer, excepting her to fall back or something that normally happened with new riders. Pleased that she didn't fall back, he quickly gave the next commandment, "Swing yer right leg up and over her back and sit down gently, and place yer right foot in the stirrup iron, and yer done." At this point, he noticed that she was wearing sneakers, an instant no-no for riding horses. Everything else she wore was okay, a pair of blue jeans and the white tank top weren't phasing him. But the sneakers got to go.  
  
"Do you have any boots?"  
  
"Uh. Not that I know of."  
  
InuYasha looked at her, perplexed; "Most women know how many shoes they have, and what kind they are."  
  
"Well, I'm not most women," Kagome says with confidence.  
  
"Keh. Sit up straight," InuYasha continued once Kagome grew quiet again. He sighed and collected the reins, grumbling about being here and instead of trying to catch Kamikaze. "Hold the reins like this." The single reins passed between his third and fourth finger, then his thumb and first finger.  
  
"Remember to keep yer thumbs on top of the reins."

  
  
[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

By the end of the lesson, Kagome was riding Stolen in slow walk around the corral, and InuYasha was quiet pleased with his work.  
  
"Stop her, Kagome."  
  
She pulled back on the reins and a soft, "Woah, Stolen," the mare came to a halt.  
  
"Remove yer feet from the stirrups and make you ankles go in circles for 10 seconds. After that, place yer feet back in the stirrup and touch yer toes on both sides for 10 seconds. Then I need you to swinging arms around. This will whip you into," He paused to pick his words carefully, "better shape, and improve yer posture and balance."  
  
Kagome followed his words, and got ready to dismount, but then stopped. "Uh? InuYasha?"  
  
"Take both feet out of the stirrups, lean forward, hold the reins in yer left hand and it put it on the mane. Your right hand goes on the pommel, swing yer right leg over Stolen's back and spring off."  
  
Kagome lands on the ground on her feet with a thud and then stared over at InuYasha, clueless.  
  
"Just leave her, Rin wanted to take her over the jumps, I stole her away for yer lessons."  
  
Leaving the corral InuYasha went a head to explain what the next lesson would be in the evening, "You'll learn how to tack up and untack Stolen, and then I'm gonna show you how to bath and groom her."  
  
Both Sango and Miroku had disappeared awhile back to tack up Jintsuri and Katanu for the trail ride, and had just now returned. Of course, InuYasha had enough of socializing with others for the hour, and had left to go take care of Tessai and his needs.  
  
"So? How was it?" Sango asked, climbing on to Jintsuri.  
  
"Fun! Can't wait for the next lesson. Although I wish he would stop complaining and sounding miserable. Makes me feel, well, icky."  
  
"You get used to it. InuYasha is quiet the jerk sometimes, but he has his moments," pipes Miroku.  
  
"I'd rather deal with that jerk then a -lecher-."  
  
"Ouch, Sango you wound me with your words."  
  
Kagome laughed. "So? What are you doing?"  
  
"Going out on a trail ride before we have to give lessons ourselves. You'd be welcomed to come, but…"  
  
"I need more lessons?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe by the end of week?" Sango suggested.  
  
Miroku shrugged, "Depends if InuYasha doesn't loose his job or not."  
  
They all nod.  
  
"Think I'm gonna explore. Anything I should watch out for?"  
  
"Stay away from most of the boarding horses, Sesshoumaru gets really ticked when students mess with them."  
  
Kagome blinked at the information coming from Sango, and was suddenly interested in this Sesshoumaru person. As far she knew he was the horse trainer here, but she'd seen no sign of him all day.  
  
"Well okay! Bye then." She waved as they left, then turned on her heels to go check out the stable yards.

* * *

Hmm, I rushed the end of the chapter. Oh well. Not to pleased with this chapter, but it'll work. XD Review please!


	3. Session 3 : Almost Flying

**shorty40 - **When I role play, I bold the character's speaking, otherwise something they say has a chance of getting over looked and it always pisses me off ;; That, and I'm a quick reader, I skim most of the time, and sometimes I skip over things and have to look it up later... That, and my spelling sucks ;; along with my grammar.

kody leigh - I wanna go to Ireland, also. Our city has a sister city in japan, Isesaki I think ;; Anyway. I'm a hunters girl, just not as avid with it as horses. I mean, I know how to load and fire almost any kinda gun, but my aim... -cough- is a completely different story

Kayla - Changing tenses? -blinks- I have a different writing style then most. I'm used to role playing with other people, and often I have to switch tenses to explain a character's past a bit or something. It, probably confuses you, but I've been doing it forever and a day ago... I think it gives the story a bit more of a backbone, and it helps you understand the characters more.... Or I could have spent a few seconds rambling up there and still be confused about what you meant...?

English, is not my best lango, nor is Japanese but that is a whole other story. XD!

* * *

Chosen Moments Stable  
Session 3 : _Almost Flying_

Sango swung her right leg over the back of Jintsuri, dismounting so that she could open the gate that would allow Miroku and her to ride out into the forest of trails. Once Miroku and her horse where past the gate, she reclosed it and climbed back on, giving Miroku a hand gesture that ment she was ready to continue. They both were riding western, so they were pretty much riding in a comfortable seat as their mighty steeds pounced along on the muddy trail.

"Jintsuri," Sango cooed to her _mighty_ steed, "Stop being a chicken and go, I swear on your feed that the log isn't going to bite you."   
  
She waited for a second, watching her small brown grade (word for "mutt" in horse lango)horse studied the log that was hanging half way out on the trail. Jintsuri was born and raised on the stable grounds and knew what every turn around the trails would lead too. He hated when things got out of place, such as that rotting log, it wasn't supposed to be there. He knew that, and he wanted it _gone_...

Sango finally clucked a warning and squeezed her heels to get him to move forward, he began to back up however.

****

Miroku watched as his "student" tried to get her horse moving. He gave a sigh, at the same time Katanu did, and was about to tell her to just slap him on the rump. He knew Sango wasn't the type to force her horse to do stuff he did not want too, but they were kind of on his time, seeing as he had a lesson to give in around three hours. Finally, without warning, he urged Katanu to move forward a bit, and just slapped the backing up horse on the rump.

Sango let out a yelp as Jintsuri suddenly launched himself forward into a pogo stick trot, getting jerked backwards from the lack of readiness and a small rush of adrenaline from almost falling off was not her ideal cup o' tea. Looking over her shoulders as she slowed her chicken horse to a walk, her chocolate brown orbs slant into a glare as the supposed "Houshi" grins wildly at her like a child.

"Warnings are welcomed, you know," she retorts to him in a calm demeanor, almost sound sarcastic, looking away from him and a head of the trail purposely.

"Oh? But your shocked expression was cute. "

****

Sango didn't respond, and acted like the small rosy blush on her cheeks were not there. Thankfully, they had reached the creek, and it was her chance to change the subject by asking what direction they should travel. They could cross it, where a golden meadow waited for them to rush into and race through with almost flying speed. Or they could travel up or down the creek, get out in either another field or continue their trailing in the woods. Personally, however, Sango was sick of walking through the spider webs that were tangled in the trees...

"We cross?"

"Sure."

Sango nodded, and shifted in her saddle before squeezing Jintsuri into a trot. The creek was wide, but shallow, the water going up to her ankles at least. She loved to trot in the water, and Jintsuri seemed to always love it too. Although riding him in that gait was much like riding a pogo stick, she couldn't deny loving the sound of his powerful long legs pounding into the cold crystal water. The click of his dark hooves on the rocks and the cold water splashing up against her was very amusing to her. She shivered once out of the water, and slowed him back to a walk once out of the creek's bank.

Miroku knew Sango was going to just charge into the water like a general in the civil war. He too, enjoyed crossing water on horseback, and with Katanu as his mount of choice for the day, the odds of getting wet as Sango did was slim. He watched Sango cross, her slender body taking a beating from Jintsuri's rough trot, but he knew she would live past it without any pains. The water sent up by Jintsuri's hooves, and the dim lighting of the forest made Sango's skin and hair faintly glow. He loved watching her, wether horseback riding or not. At any rate, he walked his big ole' Dun Quarter Horse across the creek, catching up to Sango quickly and easily.

Once their equines were side by side, evenly, he leaned over bit whispering into Sango's ear...

Sango, at Miroku's closeness, tensed up and sat up more straight then normal in her saddle, his voice, although soothing to hear, was making her hair stand on end as blood rushed to her face in another rosy blush. His breath on her neck and ear was warmer then the air, and made her shiver a bit.

"Sango...?"

"Y–eah...?" Sango stuttered out.

"Care to race around the meadow?" He asked, his whispering voice alluring Sango in even more.

Sango suddenly felt disappointed, figuring that he would say some kind of cliche pick up line for asking her out on a date. She had hoped that what InuYasha had said in the tack room would have woken up Miroku a bit in the head. Obviously, it had not. She mentally blinked. The thought of that alone put her in a spaced out type shock, and for a moment she double blinked in reality, dumbfounded by her own thoughts. She was old fashion, and left it up to the guys to ask her out on a date. At any rate, she playfully pushed the professional player away, shifted in her saddle for a better seating before smiling over at Miroku.

"You're on!"

In one fatal cry of "Go!" by both wanna-be couples, their steeds shot off...

almost flying...

* * *

Hee Hee! XD! I had to do something like that. Very short chapter I know (might as well be called a "bonus" or something), but as soon as I post this one, I'll probably start the next one. Random spur of the moment Miroku/Sango thingy. I could not resist. However, I'm not sure if they are in character or not. I think Miroku is, but I don't role play Sango at all... my friend does... so ;; 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. Session 4 : My Little Ponies and Irony

**FantasyDreamer06 **- Squee. Kick ass. XD! I've only been on one trail ride since I got my horse, so I'm happy that you think it catches "all it's glory."

Chelsea - At this rate I'm not sure where it will end... All I know is that it will probably be long. And actually, I'm kind of an idiot when it comes to horses... I only started riding them three weeks back, and I've only had one lesson from the stable owner and few random tips thrown at me...

MagomagoAibyouka - Lol. Sorry. I try to avoid using Horse "language" and stick to pure English, but yeah... Doesn't quite work...

If you guys can't tell by the scroll bar, this thing is -long-. I spent from 5:00 p.m. too about 10:00 a.m. working on it. Which means, yes, I am an insomniac... It starts out kinda slow I think, but speeds up along the way. Only because I realize that I'm not role playing and that I don't have to do every waking minute of their lives like I would normally have too... Btw, I use at least three different books alone for this chapter. Plaese excuse my grammar, depending on the songs I listened to as I wrote this also depends on how well I did my grammar, spelled correctly, hell, even choosing the right word. Anywho, read and enjoy....

Chosen Moments Stable  
Session 4 : _My Little Ponies and Irony_

Walking up to Stolen, InuYasha took his right hand, careful of his talons and gently unbuckled Stolen's bridle by her cheek. He sighed in displease of where Stolen's ears were pointed: back at him. Which meant that he would have to grab each of them and move them himself, whereas if they had been pointed forward he could have just moved the snug-fitted head piece forward and would have just slide right on off her head.

His left black eyebrow raised when Stolen did not let go of her bit (the part on the bridle that is in the horse's mouth), and he stood there, impatiently mind you, waiting for her to let of it.

"Stolen, let go." He whispered, which almost sounded like a yell to any bystander probably.

The gray thoroughbred's mouth opened, revealing some yellow teeth, as she chewed on the bit and she spat it out for InuYasha. Followed by that, came some unsuspecting green drool. It dribbled to the ground, and all over InuYasha's dirty jeans and brown boots. The inuhanyou's raised left eyebrow suddenly twitched at Stolen, and he began to think that horses shouldn't eat clover (it's sweet to them, and makes them drool a lot). Or at least the ones he had to deal with almost daily.

He snorts and hangs her bridle and reins on a post in the arena for Rin, then he climbs over the fence, grabbing his hat in the process. As he leaps down, he puts his hat on, and once he hits the ground with a dull smack from his boots, he is off to tend to Tessai. His ears twitch under the hat as Kagome and the others chat.

"Keh," he says as Miroku says he could be a jerk most of time. He didn't know how to react to what Sango said, and that coming from her kinda made him think along the lines of Sango saying a white lie.

Hige was at InuYasha's side, and was pretty much acting like himself. "He's so stupid that he's smart," is what some of the usual people who were here everyday said. Hige was a fully grown border collie, probably about five years old, InuYasha wasn't quite sure anymore, never actually kept track. At any rate, the dog acted like he was two: hyper, and just dying for attention.

Opening the gate that separated the box stalls from the rest of the stable yard, he pulled it shut harshly. The metal red gate clashed into its wooden post, rattling from the impact. It at least locked its self back up, but it still wasn't required for him to slam it shut like that, and normally Kaede would nag at him if she caught him in the act. Nearing the tack and feed room's in the corner of the stable yard, he opens the door and nearly steps on Hige as the dog rushes in. Managing to keep his cool, InuYasha points his finger to the door so his dog would get out. Hige, quickly stopped chasing his tail in tight circles and brushed past the broken feed doors. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in there, having gotten yelled at for eating the cat food was enough.

So he waited out side for his dish of feed, and once InuYasha appeared, he seemed to just transform into a calm animal. With InuYasha were four dog dishes, he never had to feed the cats, they had a little cat door and an open buffet was waiting for them on the other side of the feed room's door. InuYasha dropped Hige's dish on the dirt and gravel ground (almost spilling its contents), which Hige dived into like a lightning bolt.

"Myouga! Rukane! Etsuri!" He yelled for the remaining dogs.

Myouga, old and big, barely fit under the fence.

Rukane, didn't duck under far enough, and his back slammed into the fence.

Etsuri, smarter then her brother, squeezed under the fence without a problem.

And they all ate like they'd never eaten before...

InuYasha didn't wait for them to finish, and went over to get his horse out of its stall for some exercise. He was happy he put Tessai into the stalls instead of the pasture, given he had to clean the stall out, but in the pasture Tessai was a hell of a pain in the ass to catch. He had to chase him around the pasture, by himself, around other horses, for more then an hour before he could get close enough to rope and drag him in. After a few times, he knew is just wasn't worth it.

Then again, a couple times he's questioned the $200 monthly boarding fee...

"Tessai, buddy," he said calmly, warning his equine that he was coming in. He took the halter and lead rope off of the hanger on the door, slid it open, and stepped into the stall. His boots sink into the wood chip floor, and he extends his palm out for his horse to sniff just like he would with a stranger's dog. After which he tosses the lead rope over his neck and slips the red halter on Tessai's Arabian dished face.

Most of the stall horses were out to pasture right now, but would have to be put up later, which was always fun.

Tying up Tessai at the hitching post, InuYasha went and came back with all the tack he would need. He gave a quick grooming, getting rid of burrs, ticks, and other foreign objects that Tessai gets when he is put out to pasture for the night. He knew his buddy needed a bath, but he'd have to give it to him earlier in the morning so that he doesn't freeze or something come nightfall. The last thing he needed was to tend a sick horse.

Kagome had appeared, and watched InuYasha go through the motions of tacking Tessai up. Like Sango and Miroku, InuYasha favored Western more then he did English riding. Kagome curiously watched from a far as she gave Tama some attention by scratching her behind the ears. Which, like a dog, Tama had leaned her slender head and neck into, making Kagome scratch her even harder and faster there.

Tessai was all tacked up and ready for some lungeing!

Then, InuYasha remembered his hooves, and snorted.

He HATED to clean hooves out. Horses didn't really care where they stepped, and often times they stepped in their own manure, or another's horses. It would get stuck in their hooves, and InuYasha would be the one who had to clean them out. Tessai never liked having people poke around at his feet either. Annoyed, InuYasha took the hoof pick out of his grooming kit and bended over by Tessai's front left hoof. Taping on the back of a foot with it, Tessai gingerly picked up his foot. But as soon as InuYasha tried to snatch it up, Tessai shifted and put it back down. Eventually he did get the hooves clean, but it took longer then he liked.

The stable yard was clear of other horses, animals, and such. So InuYasha decided to lunge (make him run in circles around him on a rope) Tessai there for now. His horse had too much extra energy, and he knew that if he didn't lunge him he would probably have some minor trouble in controlling him once he started riding.

Kagome, still petting the Arabian, angled her body so she could see InuYasha work his horse out. Her steel blue eyes widen a bit as Tessai broke into a canter. He carried his tail around like an arab's, but his movement's were much like a quarter horse's. InuYasha stood in the middle of all this, twirling the end of the lunge rope, which encouraged Tessai to move. His concentration was completely on his animal, and as Tessai circled him in all his speeds, InuYasha would quickly make him turn direction. This, to Kagome seemed kind of mean, but the muscles in Tessai's hind quarters easily spoke that he was indeed capable of such feats...

Tessai responded to all of InuYasha's voice commands near perfection, and was winding down with each movement he took. Although the sun was blocked by the silver clouds, Tessai's dark brown body still held its shimmer in it. It was golden-like highlights, making him look almost surreal with it highlighting all of his toned muscles. She knew this horse was special just by looking at him...

Of course, after watching the horse, she looked to InuYasha, watching him, trying to learn off of him. However, her eyes just wandered up and down his body, transfixed on his lean muscles and rugged movements. There was nothing regal about him. His silver disheveled hair was almost cute, and the doggy ears, that she'd seen on his head earlier, she wanted to tweak them! But, he didn't seem to be in a good mood at the time, so she didn't bother attempting.

Slowing his horse down, he took the white lungeing rope off and tossed it over by his remaining items in the stable yard. Kagome emerged from her spot by Tama's stall and watched as InuYasha climbed up in his saddle. Tessai had developed a good sweat, and was almost beginning to foam. The stallion had started to walk off on his own, and InuYasha was quick to correct him by making him stop so he could get his foot in the other stirrup.

"Kagome, I need you to open the gate." InuYasha called as he neared the gate for the stable yard. He could open it himself and not even have to get off, but why do that when he could use the wench?

Kagome, without a word, ran up to the gate and opened it before InuYasha and Tessai even got there. She closed it behind them once they were through and out of the way. Wandering what he was up too, she decided to follow after him.

Going into the arena next to the one that Stolen was moping around in now, InuYasha crafted Tessai into various paces again. While the lungeing had gotten rid of the extra energy, Tessai was still full of it and just wanted to bolt off and into the sunset. InuYasha, however, just wasn't going to let that happen. Barrels were setup in this one, and although Barrel racing was normally owned by the femme fatales in rodeos, InuYasha still liked to dart around them.

Kagome watched as InuYasha and Tessai tore up the arena to get around the barrels. She thought they were excellent! Speechless was she, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do that, not yet at least. Of course, somebody else thought he _wasn't_ that excellent...

"You can hug those barrels much tighter then that, InuYasha," came a deep, nonchalant, regal voice next to her.

Kagome looked over to her right, finding none other than Sesshoumaru. He was leaning against the white plastic fence, much like herself. The only thing is that he could actually see -over- the fence, while she could not. Climbing up now, she was clinging to the fence for balance now, wondering why this person didn't think InuYasha was doing so well.

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru! It's not like I'm actually going to enter in a barrel race!" Shoots back InuYasha as he rounded another barrel, which his foot knocked over. What was amusing about that is that his voice was so clear as Tessai cantered around. Clearly he'd been around horses a lot...

"Figured that much. The girls might actually beat you."

Kagome blinked at the silver haired man, although young looking, she knew he was older then InuYasha. Both the boys had long hair, and although it gave them both a certain unbendable charm, she would have figured that they kept it short. Although tying it back was just as good, she assumed.

"Fuck off! Go back to playing with yer My Little Pony™ dolls!"

Kagome, couldn't help it, she laughed.

Sesshoumaru didn't even sparse the girl a look at his younger brother's stupid insult.

"At least mine are not melted and missing their heads," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Keh. Only proves mine have more personality," InuYasha throws a snort on the end of that.

Kagome was now thinking along the lines that they were two year olds that, or neither knew when to quit.

"Too bad we cannot say the same for you."

InuYasha gave Sessshoumaru a raspberry as he rode past him to go around the last two remaining barrels again in response to that.

Yeah, defiantly two year olds.

"Erm. I think Rin was going to use Stolen for jumps, but I'm not entirely sure...?" Kagome spoke up, nervously, taking a whack at trying to break them up from their vocal battle. All she knew as the newbie on the stable grounds it was better to be seen, then heard. Meaning, she didn't want to open her trap and say something... well... stupid.

Sesshoumaru stopped leaning on the fence, and looked to Kagome. His face was blank as his plain red shirt, just like it was when InuYasha rode past with the raspberry expression for him. He didn't need the newbie girl to jump in, so he left without another word.

"Jackass!"

Kagome glared at InuYasha for his untimely spat at Sesshoumaru as he left.

"Dumbass," was the leaving horse trainer's response.

"Good gods," Kagome muttered to herself, putting her face in her free hand, still leaning on the fence...

[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

Finally! Lesson time!

Although Kagome knew, she wouldn't get to ride in this one, but learning to tack up, groom, and bath a horse had to be just as fun! Right? Either way, she hoped InuYasha wasn't in such a grumpy mood that he earlier that day. Maybe he just wasn't a morning person...? She shrugged her thoughts away as InuYasha lead Stolen out of the pasture and into the stable yard for the lesson. InuYasha made a hand gesture for her to come over, which she did, a little to fast for the old mare's liking. She jerked her head, and InuYasha gave Kagome a soft glare.

"First thing first, you mustn't do sudden movements or run. Horses are prey animals and panic easily, whereas, say a dog or cat would just sit there... or something."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

InuYasha gave her the lead rope, and stepped away.

"When leading, you stand on the left and hold the rope in -both- hands. Face forward. Yer right hand should be what controls the horse, and the shorter you hold it, the more control you have. Yer left hand just holds the extra rope, but don't coil it around your hand. If she bolts then the coil might tighten around yer hand and you'll be dragged... Lead her over to the hitching post."

Kagome followed instructions, and started on over there. To her easily amused ego, Stolen follows after and doesn't try to go where she wanted. InuYasha walked by her side, his rough hands brushed against hers as he stuffs them in his pockets. The unexcepted touch was enough to make them both blush and turn to look in the other direction.

Once there, InuYasha showed her how to tie the lead rope, then let her have a try.

InuYasha was amused with the fact that Kagome was struggling with tying the quick-release knot. Sadly, to himself, he found it kind of cute. She was biting her tongue in heavy concentration while he kept Stolen still by showering her with pets and scratches around the ears.

"Andd.... Done!" Kagome shouted with complete satisfaction.

InuYasha stepped up, and jerked on the hanging leftover lead rope.

It didn't come undone.

"Far from it... What's the name of this tie again?"

"Uhh... A Quick-release knot?"

"And why is it called that...?"

"So the handler can release the horse incase of an emergency?"

Kagome blinked stupidly after that.

InuYasha couldn't help but flash a grin.

"This is more like a plain knot. Let me show you again."

This was repeated three times before Kagome got it right finally.

"Odds are that I won't remember how to do that later."

"I'll have to agree with you on that..." InuYasha said, teasing her.

Kagome glared, but it was playful glare. "What now?"

"We groom, of course."

"Stolen?" Kagome questioned, innocently.

"No, you. Yer nails are horrible and dirty, and we must do something about those spilt ends in yer hair." InuYasha's scratchy voice spat out in pure sarcasm at her, mocking the stereotypical women in the hair salons who wear too much makeup. He tossed a body brush at her.

Kagome chocked on her laughter as she caught the brush, his skill in mocking people was horrible, but it was funny!

"Normally you do this after you ride her, but we're going to put fly spray on her so, yeah."

Kagome put the brush on her hand, and waited for InuYasha's next infomercial moment.

"Start with the neck and work yer way down. Brush in the direction of the hair flow. If dirt and dead hair fling of her body then you're doing it right. Don't be afraid to brush down hard while brushing her either. She won't bite or anything. They sometimes fall asleep actually."

Kagome started brushing on the left of the mare, her hand starting from Stolen's cheek and on down. She was doing well for the moment, the sun had just come out, getting ready to set, and the orange light from it gave everything a soft glow. However, the pressure Kagome had been putting on Stolen while brushing began to slack once she got to her shoulders.

InuYasha stepped up behind her, and without even saying anything, he slid his hand under the handle on the brush while Kagome's was still in it. His other hand, without even thinking, had reached out and rested its self on Stolen's side. It was a habit of his. However, this meant that Kagome was pined in between InuYasha and Stolen!

"You've slacked up a bit, and you need to push down harder." InuYasha said softly as he directed her movements. He stood close enough that when he spoke his lips caught the feel of small, soft, wisps of her midnight hair. He could even feel the faintness of her tensed body from his touch. Careful again of his talons, he set an example for Kagome. Pressing down on her slender hand, he brushed to strokes, which a bunch of dust and dirt, along with hair, was flung off Stolen in a result.

Kagome was beat red. Just red. Although the signs that InuYasha had popped her personal bubble had flashed, she didn't comment or anything. The temperature outside was beginning to cool down, and the heat from InuYasha's lean and firm body against her backside was quiet... well... warm and wanted?

Wait... wanted? Where the hell did that come from?!

Kagome double blinked from her own thoughts, and was brought back to reality when InuYasha stepped away. Desperately her mind dug through her short term memories, trying to remember what he had said and what he had done. Snuck up on her. Pined her to the horse. Pressed down on the brush with her hand still under it.

Yeah. That explained why her hand hurt just a tad...

She finished the rest of brushing off without assistance, and InuYasha sprayed the fly repellant on her.

"Gah. Now for the hoof picking."

"Wha...?"

"You clean the hooves, like this." Facing the opposite direction the horse was, InuYasha bent down by its forelegs. Taking the hoof pick, he pinched Stolen on the back of the knee, making her pick up her foot. It also made her step away from InuYasha, and he almost got hit in the head by her knee in the process.

"You don't need to pinch them, 'cause they'll do that." He commented as Kagome watched over his shoulder.

This time grasping her foot, he prodded his elbow into the back of her knee, making her pick up her hoof for inspection. Taking the hoof pick, he scrapped along the silver shoe from the heel and down to her toe. He then cleaned around the center of her hoof, being careful not to penetrate the soft part of the hoof.

"Think you can do it...?"

"Yep!"

"We'll see..."

Kagome went for the other front leg on Stolen, and bent down in the same manner that InuYasha had. However, unlike InuYasha whose hair was tied back, hers was not, and she found it constantly getting in her way.

"My hair..." She whined as she finally got Stolen to lift her feet.

"You should've tied it back..." He reached down and grasped what he could get in one handful. It got most of the strands out of her way.

"Why? When I can have you hold it."

"Feh."

Kagome quickly went back to picking the hooves, and believe it or not, InuYasha had made it look easier then it actually was.

"Grip it like you would a fire pole you slide down on at a park."

Kagome changed her grip while Stolen patiently waited for her spoiling.

"Now, scoop at it as if it were ice cream."

"_That_, my friend, is _not_ ice cream." Kagome spoke without thinking as she successfully started to clean the hoof out.

"I'm well aware of that."

"Gross."

"And you excepted her to be clean?"

"Nope."

There was no response from InuYasha, and to speed things up he stole the hoof pick from Kagome and did the back legs for her.

"We get to give her a bath now?" She asked as InuYasha walked past her to put the hoof pick away.

"I guess, although we shouldn't give her bath now..." He turned around and came face to face with the most pathetic looking puppy-dog eyes from Kagome. His left eyebrow cocked, and he just stared down at her with his melted golden eyes...

"Those... Don't work on me..." He sweatdroped.

"Hem. I thought as much..."

InuYasha yanked down on Stolen's lead rope, the quick-release knot came undone and it made Kagome grin in victory. He just shook his head at her, and started on to the wash rack with Stolen and Kagome following behind. It was located down by the hot walker, and inside. There were no doors to it, so they basically just walked into a pitch black room until InuYasha flicked the switch that turned on what one could call a floodlight.

Taking an extra lead rope off the wall, he tossed that to Kagome.

"We're gonna tie her in between those two poles." He pointed them out.

Kagome nodded, and watched InuYasha tie his side first, and then she followed his example.

InuYasha turned on the hose, which would spit out lukewarm water naturally. Filling a bucket with water that they would later use for Stolen's head, InuYasha stood by waiting for it to fill.

"See that shelf over there?" He pointed again.

Kagome gave him a 'duh' expression.

InuYasha ignored it, "That's what we're gonna use..."

Kagome kept the same expression, that is, till InuYasha "accidentally" sprayed her with water.

Instantly Kagome's white tank top was soaked, and see through in the front. Thankfully, she was wearing a padded bra, and didn't think too much of that... But still, she screamed: "EVIL HENTAI!" And snatched up the bucket InuYasha had just filled with water and just dumped it all over him. He had a smug look up until that happened.

Stolen had crooked her head enough to where she could see InuYasha and Kagome, and snorted at them, something that could be referred to as 'stupid humans.'

Both were dripping wet, and ironically both had white T-shirts on. It's a two for one special revenge, and both participants are blushing like crazy! Kagome's black hair was even darker, and clinging to her skin. The wet T-shirt just clung to her body, and her ivory skin and curves were even more predominate. InuYasha was more lean then Kagome thought, and his body certainly had its sexy points.

"InuYasha! You jerk! I'm gonna kill you!" Mind you, she is screaming loud enough that it's echoing out into the stable yard because of the cement walls. Besides the horse, InuYasha, and her, it wasn't enough to keep the echos from happening. Darting over to hose, amazingly she got to it before InuYasha did, and just soaked him again.

InuYasha, although laughing his ass off, couldn't take the warm water being sprayed at him constantly. He turned, getting his back soaked by Kagome in the process, and ran like hell out of the wash rack. Of course, Kagome chased after him with the garden hose, but Miroku just appeared out of no where and she rammed into his chest, along with getting him wet with the hose.

InuYasha was "hiding" behind Sango, whose expression was what one would call a sweatdrop.

The wind got knocked out of Miroku when Kagome slammed into him out of "blind" anger. Both he and Sango had headed over to check out the screaming, and were met with this. Not to mention, thanks to the running water in the garden hose his crouch was now wet, making him look like he had wet himself. Not appreciated, defiantly. However, taking advantage of this, he groped Kagome on the butt.

This got a squeal and Kagome jumped back and soaked him with the hose now.

Miroku had a sheepish grin, and he was as wet as the "miko" and the "inu."

Sango, like Kagome had done earlier, just rested her head into her hand and sighed, as if almost saying 'Good Lord, why me?'

"Totally worth the wet down."

"Lecher." Came Sango's nonchalant and annoyed response to Miroku.

Suddenly, the water shut off from the hose, and everybody looked at it, blinking in a stupor way. Then Stolen came trotting out of the wash rack (or room if you want to call it that), and headed straight for her stall where fresh food and water were now available. Then of course, to make this not seem like a mystery any more, Kaede and Sesshoumaru, along with Rin, appeared from the wash rack. Kaede had turned the water off, and Sesshoumaru had released Stolen so she could get into her stall. Rin, had just followed them in, and wound up with a chore much to her displease, and turned around so she could she put up the garden hose...

Kagome blinked, not quite sure why the hose was jerking in her hand, so she dropped it, and Rin could actually put it up now. All of them watched the hose slink of like a jumpy snake. Feeling a little violated, her arms crossed over her chest to cover herself up. That, and it felt cold to her.

"Let's start putting up the horses!" Kaede shouted from the stable yard gate.

Sango and Miroku both turned in unison and went to make sure that all the stalls were open.

Kagome didn't know what to do, so she decided to go with Miroku and Sango.

"What are we doing, exactly?" she asked.

"Well, as the horses go to their stalls we slide the door behind them. Simple process really," Sango answered as Miroku nodded along with her in agreement.

Rin watched from the wash rack entrance, not too keen on the idea of getting ran over.

Kaede opened the stable yard gate, while she sent Sesshoumaru and InuYasha down to release the stable horses into the stable yard.

Both boys were quiet, not saying a word to each other. Their dirty looks at each other spoke for themselves enough.

The first to the gate was of course, Sesshoumaru, which meant InuYasha had to go into the pasture and get the stable horses who didn't want to go in. One of them was always Kijin, and he was the main reason on why Tessai could not go out in the day. The stallions had battled before, and each of them had to be doctored for weeks afterwards. The only other Stallion out there was Tensei, Sesshoumaru's other horse, who was pretty much like a gelding strangely. At first, InuYasha stared out into the pasture, as if looking for something. He actually had a fearful look in his golden eyes, but otherwise it was expressed no where else, finally, he came to a decision that would actually save him some pain.

"No fuckin' way!" he argued with Sesshoumaru, snarling, "Get yer Kibbles 'n Bits™ yerself!"

He knew that Kijin would charge him, and he did not want to deal with being trampled and/or killed.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, and not in the mood for it, went on a head into the pasture to get his wild stallion. It was near nightfall, and besides the fact that Kijin was nearly the only black horse out there, it was easy to find him because of blazing icy blue eyes. Both he and the stallion locked gazes for a moment, and both giving each other cold glares. However, it seemed that Sesshoumaru's over powered the stallion, as it seemed to give in and also read Sesshoumaru. The stocky horse had turned and broken into a full out canter up to the gate were InuYasha waited.

InuYasha opened the gate for the crazy horse, shut it, and scrambled over it quickly. Kijin's back legs kicked the metal gate where InuYasha had been standing, and a bar snapped off and hit InuYasha in the back like a whip. The force of the broken gate hitting him was enough to send him flying into the muddy pasture. Horses, mostly mares, including Tensei, gathered around InuYasha, sniffing his limp body over.

InuYasha's hands clasped around blades of grass, just totally pissed off beyond belief. Pulling a leg under him, he tried to get up, but the pain was just not letting him and he collapsed back to the cool earth.

Sesshoumaru had made most of the horses scatter off by clapping his hands together, however Tensei remained by his side, curious as his master about the poor man that got beat up by a metal gate. Sesshoumaru knelt down, his long silvery hair barely touching the ground as he, and along with Tensei watching over his shoulder, he peeled up InuYasha's wet shirt to get a look at his back. A huge deep scrape was on his back from the end of the metal pole, but other then that there appeared to be nothing broken. Just bruised and bleeding...

"Sesshoumaru! I'm gonna send that...! THAT ONI! to the glue factory I swear!"

"You say that at least everyday, and yet he is still here..." He had a smug look as he said that, and knew that InuYasha would get a welt on his back the size of... well the pole that hit him to put it bluntly.

"Quit being a smart ass bastard and help me up dammit!" InuYasha spat as Sesshoumaru grasped him by the shirt and literately picked him off the ground and dropped him on his feet. Sesshoumaru was actually feeling a faint pang of sympathy for InuYasha, and being that random nice guy he can be, he decided he would usher the rest of the horses up and let him open and close the gate.

"Just go do the gate you little wimp, I will usher the rest of them up."

InuYasha snarled, and painfully trekked up to the gate, kicking at a few of the horses who were in his way, which resulted in them moving away. He opened the gate, letting a few in at a time so the Sango, Miroku, and Kagome could keep up with them back in the stable yard. Where they were now was at least a little under a quarter mile from the stable yard, and with it being dark out now, Kaede, and especially those in the stable yard, would never actually know what had happened to InuYasha until he got up there at least...

The last horse to come up was the black paint gelding, Isuto, the one that Shippou rode every Monday. Some how, InuYasha had managed to climb up on the gate, and when Isuto came cantering past, InuYasha pounced on to his back. Thankfully, Isuto was fat, and he didn't have to feel that boney backbone on his rump like he would've if it was Tama or Tessai. His hands wrapped around the black and white mane, and his legs became taunt and it helped him stay on. Sesshoumaru and the ever clinging Tensei were the last to leave the pasture, and oddly enough Yume had made a reappearance, and was trotting behind Tensei in order to keep up.

With skill, InuYasha had slowed Isuto down to a walk, and because Isuto had that extra weight, it allowed Tensei and Sesshoumaru to catch up. Who too, was riding bareback on Tensei. InuYasha was annoyed, in pains, cold, and odds are he'd be sick tomorrow because of that. _What a wonderful way to end the day_, he thought as he directed Isuto with his legs by pressure into the stable yard. The light at the gate was faint, so Kaede didn't even notice InuYasha's injury as she closed the gate behind them.

His scrap was still bleeding, and it had soaked through his back. He was in major pain, and was starting to find it hard to stay on Isuto any longer. Of course, Sesshoumaru did notice this, and once InuYasha started to slip to the side, he reached out and grasped him by the arm to hold him up. Thankfully, Isuto was a natural trail horse, and clung to Tensei's side basically for guidance.

(An author cut in: Too much fun XD Hope it's not to long.)

"Houshi," Sesshoumaru called to Miroku by his nickname. The history of it was rather funny actually. See, Miroku talks like he is a monk, so it came naturally to call him that for fun. It had been like that for years, and Miroku never really complained. That, and his name had to do with something about Monks... Nobody was really sure however.

As the last stall door was slide shut by Miroku, he glanced over at Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. It looked kind of weird to see Sesshoumaru holding InuYasha by his arm like he was a diseased criminal, but as Miroku neared them he could see why he was holding him like that. Blood had drained from InuYasha's wound, and the back of his shirt was already holding water, but blood had squeezed it way into it at least. At any rate, it had run down his back, made a path in his jeans, then finally came to a stop on Isuto's white back.

"Damn. What happened?" Miroku asked as he helped InuYasha down off of Isuto. It was rare that he cursed in front of others, but it was no surprise to any of them when he did. Kagome, Sango, and Kaede had all bunched around them, Isuto had left for his stall, and Yume again had left for her feed also. Sesshoumaru slid of off Tensei, and gave him a small pat on the rump, dismissing the stallion for his stall and feed.

"Kijin kicked the gate and InuYasha did not get out of the way fast enough. He broke the gate and it slammed into InuYasha's back." He answered bluntly, his voice devoid of emotion as always, acting as if it were no big deal.

Kaede didn't seem to understand why Kijin always went after InuYasha, and not for anybody else. She knew nobody but Sesshoumaru could handle the stallion, but anybody but InuYasha could go out there and not have to worry about it. Then her eyes slant in anger about the broken fence part. If the bars where what was broken, then she'd have to go out there tomorrow and weld them back together... For the second time that month.

"Kagome, hold him." Miroku ordered, "I want to look at his injuries."

Kagome nodded, and stepped up to let InuYasha lean into her. Although the inuhanyou was awake, he was probably dead tried like he was normally by the end of the day, and was otherwise speechless besides the painful grunts he gave. The injury had knocked whatever remaining energy he had left away, and he felt like he could barely stand.

Miroku peeled his shirt up, and InuYasha cringed in pain from it. His claws grasped Kagome's tank top straps hard enough that his knuckles turned white; the way he was leaning over was enough for him to bury his head under Kagome's neck. His hat was somewhere back in the pasture, and would have to be retrieved either later or sometime before the horses were let back out.

Rin had appeared, and was standing on the side lines with Kaede and Sesshoumaru. She watched for a few seconds, before yanking on Sesshoumaru's jeans. It caught the inuyoukai's attention, and he looked down at his adopted daughter.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is InuYasha-ojikisan going to be okay...?" He sweet voice asked, full of concern.

"I do not see why he would not," came the monotone answer.

"Kaede-san, what happened to InuYasha-ojikisan?" she asked, knowing Sesshoumaru probably already explained and did not want to repeat it.

Kaede explained to Rin what had happened, and it was more blunt then what Sesshoumaru had said. Rin double blinked, and wondered herself too on why Kijin would do such a thing. However her attention was drawn back to the current setting as Doctor Miroku spoke up.

"Hmm... Sango. Can you get me the first aid from the tack room?"

Sango nodded, and ran off, shutting the remaining stall doors in the process.

"InuYasha, think you can sit down? That's probably not very comfy." Miroku suggested, but thought otherwise. He seemed very content on clinging to Kagome as of the moment.

InuYasha grunted in response, and released his hold on Kagome, sitting down on his knees, hunched over. Of course Kagome went down with him, her steel blue eyes filled with concern for her new friend/trainer.

Sango appeared with the first aid kit, and handed it to Miroku.

Now then. Don't worry everybody! Doctor Miroku is in the house and will fix InuYasha-chan up in a jib!

"Kagome, take off his shirt please, it'll make this process much quicker and he'll stop shivering."

Kagome blinked stupidly for a few seconds, and gingerly began to peel his shirt off. But, once she got to his arms, she knew this shirt wasn't going to come off without a fight, thinking quickly, she knelt down on her knees, locking her blue eyes with golden.

"It's a Hanes™ shirt, mind if I snip it off?"

InuYasha shook his head.

Kagome stole the scissors from the first aid hit, and sniped the cold wet T-shirt right on off. Of course were she cut was right on his chest, so she a got a free feel up on him at the same time. Which made her blush lightly in response of her soft hands touching his now shirt less chest.

"InuYasha, this may sting. So, sit tight." Miroku said as he applied some antibiotic ointment to the deep gash. He could feel InuYasha tense up, but figured it was more from his touch then the ointment.

"Bandages, please." He demands, kindly, and Sango handed him the only ones they had in the box...

Pink ones...

Of course, these where bandages for horses, so InuYasha was kind of in the wrong species now...

InuYasha suddenly came to life with shouts of, "Oh, Hell no! Keep those things away!"

Everybody sweatdropped. Yes, even Sesshoumaru.

Rin, at this, piped up with the well known quote: "InuYasha, don't you know it takes a real man to wear pink?!" This got the girls to giggle, and Rin beamed at herself for making a funny.

"FEH!"

"Besides, it's not like you can't wear a shirt over them, and it's just for right now anyways." Kagome added, trying to calm him down by running her fingers through his disheveled hair. InuYasha actually did calm down, and he even started to purr, and thankfully nobody could hear him.

Miroku placed a few gauze pads over the wound, then took the pink bandages and began to wrap them around InuYasha, lose enough that his friend could still breathe, but tight enough that it wouldn't fall off.

"Finished." Was Miroku words as he stood back up and brushed his hands off on his wet pants. He too, was cold, but not shivering as much as InuYasha was. '_It was probably the shock from getting injured that had made him act like that,'_ he thought to himself...

Kaede yawned, and patted her mouth in expression that she was ready to turn herself in. "Well, I'm going to turn in. This has been a rough night, and I have to get up early tomorrow and fix that gate."

"I will do that Kaede, my horse was the one that broke it after all."

"Well then, excellent! Think you could fix a few other gates while at it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Don't push it."

"Wouldn't dream it," Kaede responded sarcastically as she turned on her heels and started up to the house.

"Wait, Kaede, we still need to put the night horses out." Came Sango.

"They can stay in for tonight, it shouldn't hurt them, it's supposed to storm later in the night anyway. We can let them out in a different pasture in the morning." She answered casually and continued back to the house with Etsuri and Rukane at her side.

"Gah. My hat is in the pasture." InuYasha complained after Kaede explained the plan.

Kagome and Sango shook their head at the random comment, and Miroku could only sigh.

Of course, Hige and Myouga appear out of the darkness. Cradled in Hige's mouth is in fact InuYasha's black cowboy hat. Still sitting on the ground, Hige was surprisingly calm and quiet as InuYasha petted him on the head for bringing in his lost hat. He did not put it on however, and popped it on Kagome's head. It was too big for her, and nearly covered her eyes.

"Heh. Maybe yer not so stupid after all." InuYasha said as he climbed to his feet, and started walking off to the tack room.

Sango and Miroku were on their way to the parking lot, their goodbyes had been brief, and InuYasha had missed them because of Hige and Myouga's good deeds for the day. Sesshoumaru and Rin had disappeared too.

"Uhh... InuYasha? Where are you going?" Kagome asked, catching up to him easily, still wearing his hat.

"To my room."

"The tack room?"

"Above the tack room is a loft that we built a room into. Its where I stay. Kikyou wanted a light sleeper to stay around the stable horses incase something happened. Since Sesshoumaru has Rin and all, it would've been cramped up in there. So I was handed the job."

"Cool. Can I see it?"

"I guess."

Walking into the tack room, InuYasha didn't even flick on the light switch. He knew exactly where the spiral stairs where and how many steps he had to take to get to them. Kagome, however, did not, and out of fear of bumping into something and falling over, she gripped InuYasha's hand for guidance. This caught the hanyou off guard, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks. The stairs were actually hidden behind a door, which on the other side of that door, there had originally been a closet.

Opening the door, InuYasha stepped in. The sound of his boots on the metal steps and his hand suddenly pulling Kagome upwards told her that there were steps there. Slowly they made their way up the stairs, Hige and Myouga actually following behind them. There was light coming from the top of the stairs, so as they neared the top her steps became more bold and surefooted. She didn't need him to lead her anymore, but didn't mind the warmth he gave her hand.

Looking around, she took in the details of his room. InuYasha on the other hand, collapsed onto his futon back side up, still wearing his soaked jeans. His hat got tossed on the dresser, handling in the middle of it, by some average family pictures. Which Kagome was drawn too. Pictures of him and Sesshoumaru as what she figured when they were younger and got along a little better then, they both were coated in white house paint from throwing it at each other she assumed. There were a few more pictures of animals, and then one of his father and mother. It was easy to identify on whom InuYasha and Sesshoumaru took after.

The room smelled like horses, and it was warm and with a couch and a small tv in the corner. Basically, it seemed that the room was for minor company, and more for resting in. A T-shirt hit her in the back, along with an extra pair of jeans. Jumping a bit, she could hear the floor creaking as she turned around to look at InuYasha, and she bent down too big up the clothes that would otherwise be baggy on her.

"You'll get sick if you stay in those clothes any longer."

Kagome stared at the extra clothes for a few seconds, then looked up at InuYasha.

He just stared at her, cocking an eyebrow at her expression.

"Turn around so I can change, o' wise one."

"Keh." He turned around, as did Kagome, who quickly changed.

InuYasha had taken a chance of this too and slipped into a pair of dry jeans, then collapsed back on to his futon, his painful backside up. Some claps of thunder outside made both of them jump, and then the rain the barn came down harshly. Below, she could hear a few of the horses shuffle around in their stalls, trying to get comfy after being woken by the storm. InuYasha looked to her, and then the stairs, questioning her if she was going to leave now.

Kagome exchanged expressions with him, asking if he was kidding.

InuYasha snorted and stared at the wall.

Hige and Myouga had made themselves at home on the couch, it was where they normally slept after all, and Kagome didn't have the heart to move them. The rain on the stable's tin roof was making her feel sleepy, and at first is had annoyed her. InuYasha seemed unfazed by it, and by the next clap of thunder and lightning Kagome had jumped into his futon right next to him!

"Girl! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Hey! I'm a skittish person when it comes to random loud noises!" She yelled back at him.

His eye twitching, InuYasha scooted over a bit on his messed up bed, making more space for Kagome. The girl moved in a bit more, and InuYasha suddenly felt pined against the wall and her.

A few moments of silence as the storm over head continued...

"After it's over, I want you gone..." He popped out, almost randomly it seemed.

Of course, when he got no response, he turned his head away from the wall to look at her.

She was out like a light.

"Oh Good Kami-sama. What did I ever do to you?" He asked, staring at the girl he secretly began to adore before he even knew it. Kagome was asleep, and was quite cute in his clothes that were too baggy for her. Having installed a clapper, thankfully all he had to do was clap twice and the lights went out instantly. He pulled the covered up over them, and he had to roll over so he could rid of the painful pressure on his wound off, which resulted in him facing Kagome now. _Life is just fully of irony_, he thought, and after that the rain soothed him into a sound sleep.

Probably the best he'd slept in a good damned while...

* * *

Holy Shit, that's SEVENTEEN PAGES! Gah! My eyes hurt. Itai. -.-;; I could have been working on my websites or something, but instead I'm here, riding this random fanfic for -you-. 

And I feel like starting another one... but I need to finish this one first before that one even starts... -yawns- reviews, suggestions, flames, anything welcomed.

And as crazy as this sounds; just remember that I am human too and that I have emotions XP...


	5. Session 5 : McDonald's Cleaning Sundays

Yes! Hige is adorable! He's a "Mary-sue" of my own Border Collie, Bandit, who, also responds to Hige... Yeah, I spaced out thinking about this fanfic once and Bandit was doing something, err. Stupid? Dunno. Anyway, I snapped back to reality and the first thing that I yelled at him was "Hige!" and he stopped doing whatever it was dead on the site. Was funny. My parents and younger siblings (all five of them) stared at me 0.o. Anywhoot. Hige means whiskers XD! It's the name of my favorite wolf character from Wolf's Rain, incase your wondering.

I'm attempting to update! As you can see, you ppl have to snap at me if you want me to update this. I'm a major procrastinator, and easily sidetracked. You can say I have, and even one of my friends agrees, that I have ADD or ADHD or something. Anywho.

**State of Denial** :: I don't own the characters that Rumiko Takahashi created... **BUT** I do own my versions of InuYasha and co' as wolves. Yes. XD. They are miinee...

* * *

**Chosen Moments Stable  
**Session 5 : _McDonald's Cleaning Sundays_

"I wanna wake him!"

"No."

"You do it every day though! Share the fun!"

"Houshi." Sesshoumaru growled, getting annoyed.

Miroku however, wasn't giving in as he followed after Sesshoumaru toward the loft that InuYasha currently crashed in every night. It was around 8:00 A.M. in the morning, and it would be one of those strange weathered days again. Mid 70F/21C, sunny and bright with a small wind blowing south. In Miroku's grasps were a few bags from a McDonald's drive through, and it was very obvious he didn't even bother calling anybody and see what they wanted. He'd been around the stables so long that he had it memorized. That, and it was Sunday, the day when all the stalls were stripped clean and new bedding was laid down for the horses...

A chore that **everybody** loathed.

"I challenge you to a duel...!"

The would-be Youkai Lord looked over his left shoulder at the eager monk, and a slender black eyebrow quirked up in interests.

"...in rock, paper, scissors!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, he had lost interest instantly. "Fine," he blurted out.

"Best out of three wins."

So, they battled:

Sesshoumaru won the first round with the rock.

He won again with the paper.

The next round he won by default, Mr. Con-artist Houshi tried to use the bomb-trick.

Sesshoumaru, wasn't going to let it fly.

"You cannot use a bomb in Rock, Paper, Scissors. Otherwise it would be called Rock, Bomb, Paper, Scissors... Or something," Sesshoumaru actually mumbled those last two words. He hates not knowing things clearly and often it pushed his buttons in the annoying section of his mind.

"Fine, you win by default," the monk said sadly with defeat.

Sesshoumaru shook his head with little thought, and they both continued their trek to InuYasha's supposed room.

------------

It was evident that InuYasha had not woken up, because when they opened the door to the tack room, Hige and Myouga had bolted out. Sesshoumaru did not need the lights to find the door to the hidden stair case, but Miroku turned it on anyway. The leather scent room suddenly had an orange glow to it from the redwood, unpainted, walls, and most of the orange' looking saddles and other tack. The door to the stairs creaked open as Sesshoumaru opened it. Thanking Harper Lee, Miroku spat spit on the rusty hinges and the creaking stopped. All this for the sake of their childish amusement. Clearly, they are insane.

Up the black steel stair they went, staying close to the metal beam that held it up so the stairs wouldn't creak. If anything, the smell from the hot McDonalds food would wake InuYasha before a single sound would. Peeking up over the floor, Sesshoumaru's outstanding melted golden orbs looked over InuYasha's room, searching for signs of his younger half brother. Miroku was doing the same with his dashing steel blue eyes, but he had to stand on his tiptoes, being a stair step under Sesshoumaru.

From the windows in the roof of the loft sunlight streamed in an assortment different shades of light. Dust from who knows what was floating around in the air of the room, and when the sunlight beams struck the microscopic dots of dirt, they gave a soft shimmering sparkle, giving the room an old charming feeling. However, something out of place caught both boys' attentions. By site for Miroku. By scent for Sesshoumaru.

On the floor were Kagome's garments, or at least her wet jeans, shoes, socks, and tank top. It seems she'd left her wet bra and underwear on. Of course, all they could see was Kagome, InuYasha after all had been sleeping between her and the wall on the small futon. Getting a hand motion from Sesshoumaru, he and Miroku climbed out of their fox hole and snuck over for a closer look. Miroku was just beaming away with a curious and I'm so proud of him look. While Sesshoumaru remained indifferent about the whole thing.

Kagome and InuYasha were in no cuddling positions, or anything that might have looked like they did something during the stormy night, but those thoughts never clouded Miroku's dirty mind. All that mattered is that they were in the same bed. Brought back to reality by Sesshoumaru, he almost blinked stupidly at the Youkai Lord who was holding out his hand for something. Catching on, he dug in the doggy bag for InuYasha's food and handed Sesshoumaru the mutt's egg, cheese, and ham bagel...

Grinning in amusement, the old brother held the food teasingly in front of InuYasha's face. The inuhanyou began to stir, and his ears twitching then pricking forward, obvious signs that he was slowly coming to. A full-blown whimper came out for the food from InuYasha, Sesshoumaru kept grinning, and Miroku was on the verge of chuckling. It was odd seeing Sesshoumaru do this to InuYasha in Miroku's eyes, but he didn't mind things that amused him at all. Now Sesshoumaru was moving the food away from InuYasha, who followed like begging a puppy. Simply terrible.

Sesshoumaru, with his other hand, snapped his fingers right InuYasha's face.

InuYasha snapped wide awake, growled, and snatched the bagel treat from Sesshoumaru.

Miroku was laughing silently, trying to muffle the escaping laughs with his hand.

Sesshoumaru was still grinning.

Kagome still slept soundly.

------------

A rusty old card table had been setup in the middle of InuYasha's room. Three chairs were setup around it, but only InuYasha and Miroku were sitting down. The brown paper bags, wraps, and other things that were for breakfast were all over the table. Miroku was sitting down next to InuYasha, who was using the chair across from himself for a foot rest. That left Sesshoumaru to standing, rather silently leaning against the beam to the stair case while eating his Egg McMuffin. Miroku had himself the pancakes and hash browns, eating along happily.

"So, InuYasha...?" He made a motion over to the bed that Kagome still slept in with a nod of his head.

InuYasha snorted in disgust at the Houshi, "Hey! I'm a skittish person when it comes to random loud noises!" he mocked Kagome in a high-pitched whisper, then took a brooding bite out of his bagel.

Miroku's left eyebrow quirked, not sure if he should laugh at InuYasha's poor skill in mocking or say something that could kill him.

"That's it? Afraid of the storm?"

InuYasha bobbed his head, "She was out cold before I could tell her to leave."

Miroku leaned back in the tan folding chair, thinking to himself, _'Unlikely Story, but I'll let it slide this once.'_

Both boys' attention was drawn over to Kagome as she gave a soft moan. The light from the windows was finely starting to wake her, and in effect, she rolled a bit in the direction of the wall to get the light out of her steel blue eyes. This made the comforter on her slip off her a bit, revealing InuYasha's borrowed clothes. However, they weren't where they should have been naturally. The oversized T-shirt had rolled up on Kagome, and was giving them a peep show of her slender belly and just the edges under her white bra. The oversize jeans had slipped past her hips, and were giving the same peep show treat by showing a portion of her purple sporty bikini underwear.

Both InuYasha and Miroku stared, like they had been caught like a deer in front of headlights.

Sesshoumaru, however, wasn't attracted at all. However, he would take advantage of this. Creeping up in between Miroku and InuYasha, he acted like he was reaching for a napkin, which he was actually. However, he portioned his foot, and swiftly he jerked on InuYasha's chair's leg. The chair slipped out from under InuYasha, who nearly yelped from shock. The Hanyou hit the floor with a hard SMACK! His feet strangely remained in the makeshift foot stool, so he was rather interesting to look at. Anyway, in the process he had bit his own tongue, and the scrape on his pain came back to life. He cursed.

"FUCK!"

Kagome snapped awake, her shirt falling down before she even noticed as she sat up and stared in bewilderment, it covered her well beyond her hips now. Staring, her eyes darted from InuYasha, to Miroku, then finally Sesshoumaru. Giving a look around the room, then to down at the clothes she was wearing, she blinked in a dazed stupor...

"Uhh... Where am I? Why am I wearing this?" She asked, clearly not remembering anything from last night at the moment.

Miroku double blinked at Kagome, then looked down at the paralyzed InuYasha.

"Oh, I see! You kidnaped her, drugged her, then seduced her. That's low and dirty, InuYasha."

"WHAT IN THE **HELL** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" InuYasha snapped at Miroku, jerking up in a sitting position, banging his head on the card table at the same time his feet fell off the makeshift foot stool.

Sesshoumaru only snorted, surprised at how InuYasha was easily sidetracked; InuYasha didn't even bother yelling at him.

After that yell from InuYasha, Kagome was fully awake, with a blush the size of Texas on each cheek as she cracked a smile of embarrassment.

"Uhh... Miroku-sama, I had stayed over last night because of the storm. It would seem I fell asleep in the wrong place, however. The clothes are what InuYasha offered me in exchange for my wet ones." Kagome hoped that would set everything straight as she stood up to come closer to the others.

Miroku only nodded his head, a motion for I was just playing, but Kagome took that as a "Yeah right!"

"Well, I brought an extra Hotcakes from McDonalds, your welcome to take a seat and join us as we discuss what it on the agenda today."

Kagome nodded her head in thanks, and took the seat that InuYasha's feet had been using a minute ago.

Speaking of the devil, he had recovered his lost chair, and was giving Sesshoumaru a rotten dirty look.

Miroku handed Kagome her Hotcakes, and began to chat about the days events.

"Okay, Rin right now is releasing the horses to the pasture. We have until the time we finish breakfast till dusk to clean out those stalls and put new bedding down." Miroku paused to take a bite, chew, and even swallow.

"By the way, InuYasha we need to change your bandages."

"Feh."

"Kaede said it was your and InuYasha's turn to clean the stalls," Sesshoumaru spoke up. "I have to drive the tractor and put new bedding down."

"Keh. How come Sango and Rin get the easy jobs?" InuYasha whined, taking a sip of milk.

"Well, Sango is a girl," Miroku retorted.

"Rin is nothing but a little child..." Sesshoumaru responded.

"What do they do?" Kagome asked.

"Clean the water buckets," mumbled InuYasha.

"Can I help?" Kagome asked, blinking at her unthought out declares of wanting to assist.

"You can help clean the buckets and fill the stalls," Miroku said without even thinking also.

"Okay."

InuYasha stared at his milk carton, thinking of ways to get out of work...

"Before Kagome can work, she needs something besides sneakers... I'm going to take her into town and help her pick out right boots..."

Sesshoumaru shrugged, not really caring what InuYasha did.

Miroku's eyes slanted, disapprovingly of InuYasha's attempt to get out of the job. But he sighed, not really wanting to argue anymore.

"Fine," the Houshi mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

Kagome only quirked an eyebrow at InuYasha, realizing that it was more of a scam to get away from the chores than wanting to be alone with her. Being the newbie at the stables actually meant she had no idea what it was like to clean stalls or anything, and she actually wanted to help. But, she also wanted shoes that she didn't have to worry about being ruined by one wrong step or a horse's own wrong step that lead to smashing her foot...

* * *

-yawns- okay, short I think, but I'm tired and I want to sleep before my father decides its time to go out and torture my own horses. Thankfully, I don't have to clean stalls XD! I had to refill them though once, and by god, the dust from the wood shaving drove my eyes and nose crazy... Anyway, took me a while to come up with this chapter, and now I gotta start from square one again... 

Read and Review please!


	6. Session 6 : Justin Roper's Number Five

**Writer's Oasis **»

First off, I would like to announce that I've started school, and the days I do skip will be spent in my bed XD not updating my fanfics. In other news, **I** just recently** saw the Third Movie of InuYasha**, and **I** seriously **recommend watching **it even if it does take you three damned days to download it and install a few minor programs. **It's** simply **stunning**, and InuTaisho is the cutest damned dog to grace the earth! Lol.

However, while this movie supplies my need to know about InuTaisho, I am seriously yearning to learn about Sesshoumaru's unspoken mother. I role play "her" and she's kinda like Sesshoumaru, but fragile in the heart and seriously sarcastic about everything... She picks on everybody and can't seem to bring herself to kill InuYasha... The best thing about her is that her past isn't all sparkling clean, which is why she is abnormally fragile in the heart for a demon. -cough-

Anyway. What's bad is that I really am too obsessed with this anime, becuz Bandit oh-so-cutely bursted into my room (IE. My door slammed into the wall ) and literally jumped in my lap and I was like: "Where's the fire? The house burning down or something?" Then I thought of the Izayoi and her little castle thing burning down and etc... -sweatdrop- anyway...

Of course, then I realized Bandit had rolled in something, eww, smelly -.- so, he got a bath of course. Annnddd...

**LoverofInuKagome**: I have two horses, well, actually we might have three now XD... Just to ramble, I'll give you the status of each XD.

**Challenger's "Scooter"** - Chestnut Sorrel Paint Quarter Cutting Horse - Gelding (registered as a Stallion however)  
16 hands high. He was broke back in February, and is seven some years old. He is too green for me to ride, but I can do whatever else I please with him otherwise. Such as spoiling, grooming, playing with him basically, just as long as I stay off his back.

**Breeze** - Bay-Brown Arab/Quarter Horse - Mare  
13 hands high. She's six years old, but acts like she's about to... die. She's a deadhead in the arena, but on the trail she's stubborn as hell sometimes. Jintsuri, Sango's horse, is sort of based off of her. I can do anything I want with her, and I often go on trail rides by myself with her most of the time (something I know I shouldn't do, but neh XP, Judy (stable owner) says I can so...)

**Lacy** - Chestnut Quarter Horse - Mare (registered)  
16 hands high. She's a push-button horse, meaning all you have to do is say "Come-on, babe! Let's go!" and she takes off, and it's the same with stopping her. She's a bit more spirited then my Breeze, but supposedly I'll be able to ride her in a few more months, but mainly she will be my mother's horse for now...

* * *

**State of Denial** » Bite me. I don't believe in copyrights! XD! **INUYASHA IS MINE!

* * *

**

**Chosen Moments Stable  
**Session 6 : _Justin Roper's Number Five! _

Kagome was no longer wearing InuYasha's clothes, Kaede had made a trade to give them back to InuYasha and now she was wearing some of Kikyou's "play-day" clothes. Meaning, she was wearing some torn, mud stained, faded jeans, with a hunter green muscle top. Obviously Kikyou had trimmed the bottom of it off, as it was slowly falling apart and probably wasn't worn as much to prevent it from falling into worse conditions faster. However, it certainly gave her a certain playful charm, cute and laid-back, femme-rustic look... Something you don't find too often in the stereo typical world any more...

The clothes fit her snugly, and were truly comfy... Her wet sneakers however, squeaked and squished as she ran up the hill and down into the gravel parking lot. She was far ahead of InuYasha, excited about boot shopping and such. She paused her gleefulness in the middle of the large, and unkept, parking lot, her steel blue eyes watching the horizon of the hillside that hid the stables for InuYasha's ears or black hat. He was clearly taking his own sweet -sweet- time, and was in no hurray to catch up. The midnight-haired girl began to teeter back and forth from her heels to her toes, looking at the mostly empty parking lot. She had actually parked in a grassy area, near some trailers that she could actually afford... if she moved out of her apartment and decided to live in it however. It made her old land cruiser look out of place up against the shiny tan and green two-horse trailer.

She wondered whose car they'd be taking, her own? Or his? She had not been here long enough to identify which car or truck belonged to whom, so it didn't do her much good to look at the few ones there. Still rocking back and forth from her heels to toes, InuYasha makes his appearance with a single ear sticking out from underneath his black cowboy hat.

"InuuuYaaashaa!" Kagome shouted in a playful singsong tone, waving her hand as in a gesture to hurry up.

The half demon cringed at his name, giving the college student a 'would you SHUT UP!' look.

"Whose car are we taking...?"

InuYasha held out his hand at Kagome. His bandages had been changed, and they were now a reddish sort of color, easily seen through his gray mud/grass-stained muscle shirt that went with the mud/grass-stained black jeans fully well. Getting little of the response he wanted, InuYasha finally snapped.

"Give me your keys." He growled loudly, making his back arch and that caused pain to shoot up his back.

Kagome stopped teetering, "No! It's my truck, and I'll drive it! I don't even think you should be driving in the first place!"

"Keh!" With that, InuYasha closed the small distance between him and Kagome in a rush. Hovering over her, the girl jumped and even cowered a little, allowing the Hanyou to smirk in satisfaction. Kagome was frozen, dumbfounded at his speed, but was clearly right back to life when InuYasha had grabbed her by the left arm, holding her down somewhat, then stuck his hand in her pocket trying to fish for the keys! Now Kagome was growling and her face was defiantly flushing a bright red. However, he was reaching for the wrong pocket, and instinctively Kagome stuck her free hand in another pocket and pulled out the key to her car. InuYasha releases her, and Kagome begins to tease him with it, barely able to keep it out of his reach...

As the wonderful fate called gravity would have it, InuYasha, getting more pissed by each missed grab for the key, finally got it. But his lunge for it toward Kagome was a little too strong, and he fell forward... with Kagome under him. Straddling her waist, his hand was griping Kagome's hand that had the key in it, and had been softly pined to the ground, while his other hand was free to help stabilize his fall. His silver locks were not at all tied back, and tumbled off his back and down past his shoulders, creating a curtain around his face and Kagome's directly below him. Not aware of the seating arrangement, he watched in delight as Kagome tried to squirm her way out...

"Get off!" Kagome almost literally growled through her teeth.

"Not until you give me the key..." InuYasha uncharacteristically cooed down at her, smirking.

By now, it was clear to InuYasha of their seating arrangements, Kagome's squirming and brushing of her slender body between his inner thighs was not going unnoticed at all. Of course, he was a guy, and those natural dirty thoughts came without pause in the mind. However, he was counting on the odds of never being spotted by a living soul, and thus remained on top of Kagome.

Kagome's slender fingers curled around the car key, giving it a tougher grip. Her face was completely flushed from being pined to the ground with InuYasha on top of her. Speaking of the ground, it didn't feel too great. Although grass was slowly taking over the gravel parking lot, the area she fell in did not supply a well enough cushion to her petite body. Through her pined hands, she could feel how tensed InuYasha was, and her own body was reacting to it more then she would have liked...

A wordless struggle over the key began. InuYasha had released Kagome's said hand with the key, only to have Kagome try and throw it out of his reach. Which, it had slipped out of her grip too soon in the toss and landed well in both their reaches. Feeling Kagome arch up against him made him reel away from her, not excepting such a move from an innocent type girl. However, he had still managed to get the key, and didn't really care as much.

Climbing to their feet, Kagome instantly blushed and InuYasha gave her look.

Sango, had pulled into the parking lot during their fight over the key, and had been watching closely.

"Uhh... Hi? Sango-chan?"

InuYasha looked over his shoulder, looking at Sango. He sighed, and grabbed Kagome by the wrist and started on over to his student's car.

"Tell Miroku we'll be back in an hour or two, Sango. He knows where we're going."

Sango double blinked at InuYasha, not really sure if she wanted to know where they were going herself. Shrugging at his simple request, she waves at them as InuYasha attempts to peel out of the gravel parking lot in Kagome's land cruiser, then heads over the stables herself for the weekly bucket cleaning chore...

[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

"This isn't a sports car you baka! You can't peel with it!"

"Watch me!"

It was clear that InuYasha either drove a lot and loved to peel, or did not drive a lot and peeled purposely anyway. Either way, Kagome was not too thrilled when InuYasha finally did get her faithful truck to peel on the road. Nor was she pleased, it was ruining her tires!

"GRR! Stop it! Your gonna ruin my tires!"

"Fine!"

An awkward silence filled the SUV as they headed to one of the local western store...

[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

'Wonder if this place as ever heard the word... "clean?"' Kagome thought to herself as she shut the passengers' door to her land cruiser, whereas InuYasha slammed his. Kagome was about ready to bite his head off for abusing her faithful truck. Given, it was just a out of date SUV, but Kagome had received it as a gift from her father sometime back. She didn't get to see him much, so she treasured the little four-wheel drive gas eater that got her from point A to B without minor difficultly... 

Following after InuYasha across the dirt parking lot, if people even considered that, her steel blue eyes darted everywhere around the area trying to get in as much information about it as she could. She'd actually driven past this place a lot, but never thought she'd actually be going inside it one day. She tripped over her own feet, and barreled right into InuYasha. He instantly went ridged as Kagome lightly stroked his bandaged back, but held his tongue as they stepped into the leather tainted air store. A large cow bell was hanging from it, and it clanged against the door when it opened and shut behind Kagome.

Kagome double blinked, finding it cleaner then she thought it would be. Nobody was in sight, probably in the back. However, InuYasha took this as a moment to give her a mini lecture.

"Don't speak unless spoken too. Compendia?"

"Yes sir!"

InuYasha gave a Kagome a funny look. Kagome returned it with a double blink.

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Ummm... Rain check please?"

Kagome shook her head, and was about to comment until somebody popped out of the backroom.

"Scruffy-ototokun!" The girl shouted, "Haven't seen ya' for a while, whatcha need?"

Kagome double blinked again, this time at the girl... and what looked like InuYasha's nickname. Her hair was usually spiked out, cyan, and she had the same golden eyes as InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, but Kagome could not figure out if they were a little darker or lighter, but there was something defiantly different from the demons about this girl. Her clothes were a simple pair of jeans and a brown tank top with the white words "City Slicker," obviously a joke shirt, written across it. She had a few grease stains here and there on her. One was even on her cheek, but the rest was on her clothes and arms.

InuYasha blushed lightly at his nickname from the cyan-hair girl, having completely forgotten about that, it'd been -that- long since he'd seen her.

"Kagome here needs some boots."

"Any preference...? Size?"

InuYasha translated for Kagome, "Lace-up or slip-on?"

Kagome blinked stupidly, "Uhh. Lace-up? Ten."

The cyan girl turned on her heel, wearing her worn out converse sneakers, and made a hand motion for them to follow. Naturally, InuYasha knew where he was going, and did not fall behind. Kagome on the hand had that wondering eye problem and it made her walk slower then normal to get a good look of the homey store.

"Oi, Ryoko...?" InuYasha called as the cyan-hair girl picked out several different brands and styles.

"Hai."

"Keep it less than a hundred. All they need is a heel so her feet don't get caught in the stirrups."

Ryoko put a few boxes back.

Kagome took a seat on a creamy couch, which had actually been the back seat in some sorta of car, but it was very comfy where is was now. She flipped off her wet sneakers, and InuYasha tossed her a pair of socks, which hit her squarely in the face.

She glared.

He grinned.

From the boxes that Ryoko put back, there were two pairs left. Kagome tried both of them on, with the help of Ryoko and InuYasha lacing them up for her, seeing as she'd never owned a pair of shoes like that before.

"There... funny..." She was having trouble picking the right words.

"Feel like there gonna squeeze your foot off?" InuYasha asked.

"There designed like that to give you ankle support, incase you fall in a hole or something, it'll help keep you from twisting your ankle."

"Get up and walk around the store in them, then we'll try some slip-ons." InuYasha directed her, and Kagome without a word began her trek around the store, leaving Ryoko and InuYasha to watch her walk. InuYasha then fell back on the makeshift couch, making it almost tip over from his weight. Ryoko and he were old friends, and as Kagome took her walk around the store, they chose to catch up with each other.

"First pair of boots...?" Ryoko asked about Kagome.

He gave a pointed look to her shirt, right at the words "city slicker."

"Ahh. I see. So, how's Fluffy-oniichan?"

"A pain in the ass." InuYasha moaned, tipping his hat forward, relaxing as if he was going to take a nap.

Ryoko snorted a laugh. "Heh! Sounds like him. Maybe I should pop over there, drag Minagi along, and "play" with him."

InuYasha cracked a grin, "I bet he'd be thrilled..."

"More like horrified... He'd probably be like, 'Oh gods! What the hell did I do now to merit this?!'" She mumbled as she leaned over a table with a bunch of animal hides draped over it, the comment making InuYasha grin even more. There was a pause as they watched Kagome get side tracked by some saddles and other tack. Of course InuYasha didn't mind right now. He didn't want to clean stalls at all...

"Broken tractor?" InuYasha randomly asked, having noticed the grease stains all over Ryoko.

"Second time mother has broken that damned old Massey tractor... Gonna blow it up next time..."

They paused, watching Kagome walk funnily around the place for a few seconds.

"New girlfriend?" Ryoko asked randomly about Kagome, her turn.

InuYasha gave her an insane look and shook his head quickly.

"Aww! Scruffy-ototokun has moved past Kikyou-baba and found new love! KA-WA-II!"

InuYasha blushed, and was almost ready to kill his friend as his body became ridged again. "So, how 'bout you and this Tenchi guy?" He tried to change topics on her, knowing how easily side tracked and other things' Ryoko could become when nothing serious was going on around her.

"Fine I guess, you know how love triangles work... Nearly every tv show that doesn't have Bugs Bunny featured has them."

InuYasha snorted his chuckle about that as Kagome made her reappearance.

"So...?" Ryoko asked, not applying any pressure on Kagome to buy them like she would normally with others.

"They still feel funny..." Kagome almost whined in a small voice.

"They take a while to get used too." InuYasha suggested.

"Ryoko-san, can we try on the slip-ons?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Ryoko nodded, but headed over to the mens section instead for some eight and a half-  
sized ones.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, wondering why she didn't stay in the ladies.

InuYasha was quick to explain.

"Most of the Lady boots are the roach-killer ones, and butt-ugly. You just want a plain pair of boots, nothing that is pink striped, purple poka-dotted, and... yellow highlighted with glitter, correct?"

Kagome nodded, wondering who in the hell would make a shoe THAT horrifying.

Ryoko returned with a pair of tan roper Justins, and Kagome slipped on easily. Walking around in them, she noticed her heel slipping up and down. That too, also felt weird, and she gave both Ryoko and InuYasha a concerned look...

"They slip up on my heel..."

"They're supposed to, they're not like sneakers."

Kagome and Ryoko gave InuYasha a 'der' expression.

Ryoko shook her head, "Other then the heels, are they tight anywhere or do they feel snug on your feet?"

"They're pretty snug."

InuYasha, bent over from his relaxed position on the couch and gave Kagome's feet a few squeezes in different areas.

"They're perfect," he approved.

"It's natural for your heel to slip in boots, they're designed like that," Ryoko informed. "You'll barely notice that they do slip once you get used to them. In fact, Minagi wears her's constantly everywhere, you just slip them on and you're out the door. She finds them super comfy for some reason, I only wear mine when it's needed." She then raised her jeans up a tad to show off her black fading converse shoes.

"Okay," Kagome smiled, "I'll take them then."

[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

On the way back to the stables, Kagome had turned on the stereo to one of her favorite songs. Mambo No. 5 by Lou Bega. If she'd been by herself she would have sung a long with it. Instead, she chose to listen to the song more then she would normally, and the chorus, defiantly caught her attention. Sitting up more, she leans forwards a bit and turns the volume up then goes back to playing with her new socks and boots... Until the chorus of the song comes on, and then she starts staring at the radio as if it was gonna move...

_'A little bit of Monica in my life._

_A little bit of Erica by my side._

_A little bit of Rita is all I need...'_

"Oh my god, InuYasha, listen."

"Hmmm...?"

_'A little bit of Tina is what I see._

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun._

_A little bit of Mary all night long...'_

"It's..."

"...a Miroku-wannabe song..."

_'A little bit of Jessica here I am._

_A little bit of you makes me your man...'_

"That's so horrible..." Kagome giggled, as she covered her mouth with her hand.

InuYasha snorted his chuckles and kept his eyes on the road....

[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

Wearing her new boots, Kagome had the song stuck in her head now. InuYasha, once again was taking his sweet time in showing up in the presence of the working stable hands. Clearly Kagome did not know what she was getting into, that or InuYasha did not really enjoy the work force to much and would rather play... like most children...

Approaching the side of the stable were the tractor was currently parked, Kagome approached it cautiously. Sesshoumaru was dozing in the seat of it, his legs using the stirring wheel as a foot stool as he was uncharacteristically leaning back in the yellow metal seat. His dusty baseball hat, torn and worn, was tilted forward to keep the light out of his stunning golden eyes as he waited for Miroku to fill the manure spreader. Although he was well aware he could hop off and join anytime, it was Sunday, his official day off... He actually volunteered to do this job every weekend...

Humming softly, Kagome takes a rock the size of a marble shooter, and chucks it at the green tractor. It's strikes the hood, a big clang sound erupting from the impacted. The "youkai lord", caught off guard, jumps quite high out of his seat. She grins playfully as the inuyoukai glares at her from beneath his hat. Death threats did not scare her so easily as one would assume...

Miroku, at the sound of the rock on the tractor, emerges from the horse stall in a rush. The tractor had a well known history for it's breaks to suddenly just give out and start to roll. Most of the time, it made the almost exact same sound as the rock striking the tractor did. Even though he knew Sesshoumaru was on it and making sure nothing like that happened, he was still paranoid about it ramming into the stables and injuring animals and people, or even worse... killing both.

He saw Kagome, and smiled happily, knowing that InuYasha was -somewhere- around here.

"Have fun...?"

"Yep! I even picked out my saddle and everything! But, damn, it's expensive." The offensive word rolled off her tongue like a foreign word, but she put on a false act that she said stuff all the time like that...

Miroku, being the people person is, could easily see past her act...

"Where is InuYasha?" The "houshi" asked Kagome, wanting to finish up with some sort of help at least...

"Hiding," came Sesshoumaru before Kagome, trying to resettle back into his sunbathing position before Kagome had ruined it.

Kagome blinked, "I can help you clean Miroku, it's like cleaning a large rabbit cage? Right?"

Miroku nodded his head, "Basically, yes, I would have to agree." Horses eat carrots? Rabbits eat carrots? Right...?

Pulling the extra shovel out of the manure spreader for Kagome to use, he handed it to her. He motioned with his hand to follow him, but she knew where she was going. Miroku, although this would remain unknown to Kagome, looked like he had single handedly cleaned half of the stalls. Following him to the stall that was near the back of the manure spreader, she figured that this would be the last stall to clean, then Sesshoumaru would probably move the tractor back for them to add more too. Following Miroku's example on how to shovel, she mimics him and starting throwing the dirtied wood chips into the wooden manure spreader. However, the song from earlier comes back to her mind, and she can't help but starting humming it as she helped with Miroku...

Of course Miroku would be the one to recognize the song she was humming, and jumped in with her, singing the actual song. This boosted Kagome's esteem, and her shy voice soon joined him in the hilariously cute song. Combined, Miroku's deep smoothing voice, and Kagome high strung one echoed out of the dimly lite stall. It wasn't exactly easy on the ears, but it wasn't something that dogs would howl with either.

However, it did catch the ears of others, and soon the well known stable hands had made there way over to investigate.

Sesshoumaru wasn't even paying attention, but getting annoyed nonetheless.

Watching from the sidelines, Sango was extremely annoyed, InuYasha was cracking up with Rin watching, and Kaede (mature well beyond her age) just watched as Miroku and Kagome made fools of themselves by using the ends of their shovels as microphones.

_"A little bit of Monica in my life..."_ Kagome sung into her shovel handle, swinging it around, mocking mambo singers of the 30's and 40s.

"We've lost them to the dark side..." Came Kaede's wisdom filled comment.

_"A little bit of Erica by my side..."_ Miroku sung, swapping lines with Kagome, doing the same thing with his shovel as her.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Of course, this is Sango speaking here.

_"A little bit of Rita is all I need..."_

"Aww, Sango-chan, you don't mean that..." Rin spoke, looking up at the older girl.

_"A little bit of Tina is what I see..."_

"Sssh! Rin, let her kill him!" InuYasha joked.

_"A little bit of Sandra in the sun..."_

"InuYasha," Kaede scolded half-heartily.

_"A little bit of Mary all night long..."_

"Nani?"

_"A little bit of Jessica here I am..."_

"Nevermind..."

_"A little bit of you makes me your man..."_ Miroku finished with a big grin, amused more then he should be.

Realizing that they had an audience, both friends, Kagome and Miroku, quickly silenced themselves in embarrassment and returned to work... Going quicker then normal, trying to act as if they'd done nothing out of the ordinary...

[« = = = = ------ = = = = »] [« = = = = ------ = = = = »]

By the end of the afternoon....

InuYasha wasn't a happy stable hand...

"Tell me again, why do I have to fill the stalls, **ALL BY MYSELF!?"**

"Because you hid from your chores all day and Kagome did most of them for you..." Kaede prodded her finger into InuYasha's firm chest, pushing him back a little...

"Her job was originally to fill the stalls, and Sesshoumaru had to leave early because Rin was having allergy problems caused by the dust from the wood chips... It wouldn't be fair for Kagome to clean and then fill them all by herself." Miroku said, backing Kaede up.

Kagome was actually pretty dead beat from working with Miroku, so tired that she wasn't even sure she could drive. She wasn't used to moving around so much, and she felt sore in the strangest place of all, her butt. Bending over so much had strained the muscles in her back thighs, and it even hurt to bend over the slightest.

"But... Sango can help me...?" InuYasha whined...

"She's taking Kagome home and then she has some other errands to run..."

"Sorry, InuYasha," Sango wasn't exactly that sorry, he brought it upon himself, like he did _**last**_ week.

"Feh," the hanyou turned, starting on his job that would have to be finished by the evening when the horses were put back up...

Watching her trainer leave, Kagome couldn't help but feel bad about him having to do all that work by himself.

Sango caught on to her concern by her friend's expression.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, Houshi-sama here will help..."

"I will...?"

"Of course!" She flashed a fake smile at him, scaring the "houshi" a bit...

Miroku, like a trained puppy, turned and chased after InuYasha...

Kagome and Kaede giggled as Sango went through hand motions of saying how wrapped around her finger he was, then giggled herself... 

* * *

This chapter was fun to write. It took me about three days to do, off and on of course, but I like how it turned out. Although, I still cant believe I wrote eight pages of shoe shopping, and most of this is based on my own experiences, by the way, just so you know. And, this plot is slipping away from me. Need some action, meaning next time I'll try to include a chase for Kamikaze and such... 

I don't know if I should apologize for the OOC characters, which are VERY similar to Tenchi Muyo characters. But, I have been role playing them for over 3 years now and it felt so strange to not have Ryoko picking on the Taisho boys... Minagi, btw, would be Sesshoumaru's "girlfriend" person, so... -cough- I tried to keep it within the original InuYasha anime/manga characters, but... gah IT CANNOT BE DONE! -swt- At least there not Mary-Sues... -shudders-

Crap, speaking of my RPG, I've been neglecting it -.-;; grr.

Ano. R&R-!


	7. Session 7 : Stupid Dogs

DON'T EAT ME! I've been busy with school and stuff. It has literally owned my life for like, ever and such. Anyway, this is another filler session like Almost Flying. I know. I'm sorry for making this drag on and stuff but I HAVE to write this or I'll like, die. This session takes place well before Kagome appears on the scene, it's the introduction of Kamikaze and other stuff. This will be detailed, and it'll probably feel like it's dragging on a little... so yeah, just sit tight or skip it, or whatever I don't care.

As for my horses, we now own three (we bought Lacy ;; We share the same relationship as InuYasha and Kijin just not as violent XD!), and are looking for a fourth one XD! I'm almost too big for Breeze, so we might be getting me another horse. Which is great, because the stable owner just got three new ones to sell and I've already claimed the Quarter Horse as mine. XD! So....

**Dedicated in loving memory of Zippy.**

July 1998 - October 2004

_Loyal, smart, agile, corky, lucky, playful, and quick; he will always be remembered,  
but it was his sweet love, loyalty, and affection that will always be remembered above all.  
I love you, Zippy.  
There will never be another damned dog like you in the world for me.  
_

_

* * *

_I own InuYasha? REALLY!? **"No." **Ahh, damn that wasn't very funny.

* * *

**Chosen Moments Stable  
**Session 7 : _Stupid Dogs_

The sounds of the nightcrawlers begin to decease in steady waves as the sun, rising at the same pace it does every day, coos them in a silent lullaby. The golden dawn lights cast an orange glow over the land, silhouettes of the bright world contrasting softly with the orange sky. A few deer, grazing over the night hours, dart back into the forest for better cover from the shady world. The tawny creatures, claimed to be gentle and fragile by humans, leap and bound until out of site. The sun had barely even started to make it over the hill before every sign of night activity had been erased from existence...

Some sharp pounding sound circles in the air, and the hard-packed prairie ground begins to shake and shatter from the unbelievable force. Loose rocks shake and rock back and forth, unable to cling to the sod. The earth's brutal beating suddenly stops, and all falls silent in the world of unknown. More elegant silhouettes had appeared to replace the absence of deer, taking over their grazing grounds. A high shrilling neigh broke the silence of the prairie, making a flock of pheasants take flight to the golden sky. Pawing the ground, the mustang stallion rears slightly in the air, his silhouette slowly disappearing as the sunrises further into the sky.

Inherited from his sire came his distinctive blue roan coloring, his torso a black merle with white giving it the blue-gray effect while his mane/tail and legs all had black hair. All but one limb had stockings. Whereas otherwise he was the spitting image of his dam when it came to the body and soul. He possessed the unremarkable resemblance to an ancient Spanish Andalusian in the torso, his legs were much like a Quarter Horses', but the rest of his frame strutted of obvious Arabian linage; all coming from his dam. The flowing wavy mane and tail were credited to his Andalusian blood. His strides are effortless, smooth and almost slow-motion like. The ground covering movements exude a haughty proudness, and above it all-powerful demeanor with his carriage. Extremely light on his dark hoofed feet, he is very capable of quick speeds. Nothing but sheer power and endurance. His hind quarters enable him to move fast and low, starting and stopping suddenly and making normally impossible tight turns. When he moves, it's like he puts nothing into it; tireless...

_Watching him drift across the land..._

_is an exhilarating spectacular..._

Arching his powerful neck, his evenly white-blazed head does a nose shake to his herd. Gathering his feet underneath him, his powerful limbs sweep in and out from under him as he glides down the hill in a smooth trot. Feeling assertive, the wild mustang nips at a few of his mares, clustering them together more while reminding them that he was the leader. He held his tail up like a waving banner, making the ground-skimming midnight hair grope at the long grass even more. His china (icy blue) eyes scans the horizon of the small grassland, looking for threats and other stallions that may withhold the power to steal his band of mares and foals away from him. Spotting nothing out of the ordinary, he lowers his concave head swiftly, nipping on the wild alfalfa and oats with surprising gentleness.

---

His lean form stalked its way through the grass, trying his ultimate best to remain undetected by the wild horses. Hige wasn't too far away from the herd, and when he inched forward his paws would press down on the ground like the world was owned over by slow motion. His icy blue eyes could barely see beyond the stalks of the wild grasses, but he got a good glance of the herd every once in a while and his brain easily calculated his position. His black semi-flopped ears flick at a whistle, and he comes to a dead stop.

Hige's piercing ice blue eyes stare forward, watching the herd with an almost head aching concentration. A few of the mares noticed InuYasha's whistling that would instruct him to move, but surprisingly none of them took it that seriously and went back to their breakfast. Even Kamikaze seem to not flinch at the sound, taking it for a bird if possible. Another whistle and Hige once again began creeping forward with a noted perfection.

---

Up on the hill some ways from the herd, kneeling in the tall grass was InuYasha and Miroku. InuYasha was positioning Hige to cut Kamikaze out of the herd, which was a difficult task for him. He was paranoid his dog would get caught and trampled if spotted too soon: he wanted the element of surprise on his side, not vice versa. Miroku was on edge also, ready to run like hell if Kamikaze spotted them in their own hiding place.

At the bottom of the hill that InuYasha and Miroku sat on, behind them, were their mounts. Because of the bit in his mouth, and the early training he received, Tessai held no interest in nibbling on the knee-deep wild sweets. He stood silently, unmoving, watching InuYasha and waiting for the signal that would send him galloping up the hill for InuYasha to climb on. He was groomed to sparkle in the morning sun, his midnight pelt held its breath taking honey highlights without a flaw on each profound muscle. His mane and tail were well trimmed to keep them out of his way and eyes. For a grade stallion, he was just as priceless as Sea Biscuit, and ready for action...

The gray Poland Arab however, was more focused about the wild sweets then Tessai will ever be. Innocently Tama's slender concave head would try to bob down and take a nip, only to discover that her split reins had been tightly wrapped around her saddle's horn, enabling her to do as she desired. Annoyed with that, she curved her elegant arched neck around and tried to fix the problem, but that was impossible, and only made her comically chases after the reins in circles. They were abnormal quick and tight circles for an arab to make, which is why she was chosen for that morning's task of hunting wild horses!

Soon her rump collided into Tessai's own, and a minor squabble of bitting broke out between the equines, plucking away fur to reveal dark hides on each other.

---

Hige had moved in so close to the wild horses that he could've have just popped up and bitten one on the muzzle already. However, his own training had been good, and he was resisting the urge to do such a savage thing. Patiently he stood frozen to the ground in a his creeping position. His slender belly was so close to the ground that the wavy soft snow white under hairs where skimming along it. Once Kamikaze's head was back down into the mouth watering feral treats, InuYasha whistled as loud and as high-pitched as he could.

Hige tore out of his hiding place at breakneck speed, driving himself straight toward the spooked Kamikaze. The small band splits into two, a few wide-eyed mares remaining with the now rampaging stallion. The tall over hanging feral sweets were doing no favors toward Hige, giving him a challenge in holding the stallion and his remaining broods in place. Agile and quick, his adrenaline was working wonders for him as he nipped at Kamikaze's back pasterns and fetlocks.

Kamikaze at first had been wide eyed in shock and fear, jumping away from what seemed a blue roaned beast upon instinct. However, with his herd scattering away he became more understanding of the situation and was quick to act. He arched his neck tautly, flattened his ears, and with a sharp turn he whipped around to try and trample the dog with his diamond hard hooves.

Hige escaped by a fluke, and as the same as Kamikaze he reeled himself around the feral stud, dodging his attempts to kick the shit out him as he annoyed the stallion further and began to harass the horse even more. Not once did he break the tender skin on the stallion as he circled the fighting stallion like a hawk to keep him in place.

---

InuYasha had the biggest grin plastered on his face, beaming proudly at his dog's work.

"And you call him stupid," Miroku comments dryly, watching Hige try to keep up with Kamikaze and avoid getting harmed.

"Well, it's kind of obvious, he's dancing with death it's self as we speak." InuYasha retorted smoothly.

Miroku shook his head, "Shall we get on with the impossible?"

InuYasha nodded his head, and from his kneeling position he turned around to see his own two horses taking chunks out of each other's hides. Rolling his amber eyes, InuYasha stuck his fingers in his mouth, under his tongue, and blew out a whistle that would be heard for at least a mile away.

Tessai quickly quit in his antics and shot up the hill in a flat out gallop. His dark hooves struck the terrain in such a force that InuYasha could feel the power in them. Quickly standing to his feet, he would attempt something that he never liked to do, but it was required at the moment. Bending his knees as Tessai blurred by his firm hand latched onto to the saddle horn and he swung himself up before a nasty whiplash could occur. Literally ripping the reins from the horn he quickly got himself situated before they plummeted down the hill where Tessai was forced to slow down to keep InuYasha in his seat.

Tama had put a half-assed effort coming up on the hill, and Miroku had hopped on her from a trot. Which he preferred from the feisty mare anyway. His lasso already at his side, Miroku was well more ready then InuYasha.

At InuYasha's quieter whistle, Hige was called off and broke away from the stallion in an instant and was high tailing it toward InuYasha.

Kamikaze would have normally followed intent on killing the Border Collie, but with the approaching InuYasha and Miroku he had a better idea. With his ground covering tail lashing about behind him the stud shot off with a loud neigh whisking into the cool morning air, calling to his herd in an attempt to re-band them before he went off on a wild goose chase.

By the time InuYasha reached the bottom of the hill Miroku had caught up and both were hot on the trail of Kamikaze. With leg cues from InuYasha he sent Tessai to the left, leaving Miroku to go to the right. They would try to box in the stallion, something they had yet to try. One person would be working the rope while the other would be trying to keep the stallion from doing his infamous bolts.

Kamikaze wanted to secure the safety of his small band before getting rough and ready with the professional rodeo riders, and so a minor chase the bait game took place. Neither rider nor horse was trying their best yet, as if this was just the beginning of the fun!

Soon Kamikaze began to exhibit his deadly spunk. He slowed a notched, and Miroku took the bait and dove in only for the rampaging stallion to maneuver in a split second to try and knock his head off with his black diamond sharp hooves. Tama lost ground because of Miroku's sudden yank on the reins that almost made her come to a dead stop.

"Miroku! You better stick to roping!" Yelled InuYasha, teasing his friend while flying past him. InuYasha had long since lost his hat, giving his ears freedom to move about.

Miroku didn't respond back, and only nudged Tama to catch up with Tessai and Kamikaze.

Kamikaze had gotten haughty and picked up speed again, ripping up the soft terrain as he ran through the field. He could have dodged into the trees and ended the chase, but he was confident that he could get away just as easy.

Tessai seemed to be oddly relaxed, whereas InuYasha was tense in the muscle. InuYasha began to change his posting position and was going for one more similar to a jockey rider. He clucked his tongue, encouraging his steed to speed up and got the desired results. However it wasn't fast enough, Kamikaze kept increasing his distance because he just so happened not to have any weight on his back. InuYasha snorted, and smirked smugly.

"Let'er budge," he slurred out, and suddenly Tessai seemed to find a whole new source of energy. Quickly and easily he caught up to Kamikaze, and cut the stallion off. Enraged, the sweating blue roan mustang slides in a stop to avoid smashing himself into Tessai and injuring himself, and then he darted to the right.

InuYasha was purely out to get Kamikaze this morning, and easily nudged Tessai to match up with the feral stallion, making the king of the small band become pissed and more prone to bucking out at InuYasha. Which was fine, because it made the wild bronco stay in place and easier to manage when it did that.

Miroku arrived at few minutes later, and without InuYasha even ordering him to toss the lasso he did.

Kamikaze evaded it, and darted off, only to be blocked by Tessai and InuYasha once again.

Miroku drove Tama in closer again, and tossed the worn out lasso once again.

Kamikaze dropped his head, and the rope flew right over his head, nearly looping around InuYasha!

"The horse, Miroku! Not me!"

"Sorry! He evades it so well it's hard to get a good shot!"

The third toss is a charm.

Swiftly it lands around Kamikaze's powerful nape and tightens in middle of it as Miroku wraps it around the saddle horn. He motions for Tama to brace herself and literally plant her hooves into the ground as Kamikaze begins to thrash like a two year old throwing a fit. Tama nearly falls on her rump twice when Kamikaze seems to relax out of the blue and then suddenly jump back to life. Rearing, pulling, running, yanking, he could not get the rope off of him.

That is, till it snaps.

From overuse, and the strain Kamikaze had been putting on it, it snaps in two, almost sending rider and both horses to their rear ends. InuYasha groans while pulling Tessai to a stop, then rams the palm of his hand into his forehead... repeatedly.

Kamikaze is gone like the wind, neither Miroku or InuYasha having enough energy left to do much. Tama was tired, and Tessai probably wanted his morning nap already. Half of the lasso rope was still around Kamikaze's neck, but it would loosen and fall off soon. Then be left in the wild to rot into the ground...

"How old was that lasso?" InuYasha asked as he turned Tessai toward Miroku.

"I'm not sure. I guess it was just, old." Miroku spoke from the ground as he inspected the ends of the snapped rope. He found nothing wrong with it, besides the fact that is was sort of falling a part in some areas. He shrugged.

"I could use a nap," InuYasha said as he relaxed in his saddle, then yawned to show off his ivory fangs.

"I think we all could."

InuYasha nodded his head in agreement, then yelled for his dog to come.

The goofy dog almost seemed to appear out of nowhere again, his tongue playfully lapping out of the side of his mouth. He didn't seem injured, which was good, and InuYasha decided that he would use Hige's training again the next time they did this. Sighing, the inuhanyou gives Tessai a leg cue to turn around and head back to the stables. It'd be some long ways back, about an hour or so ride of nothing but thinking and probably talking.

---

A younger Kaede was out in the back pasture, lugging heave solid licks out there for the horses (solid licks are a blocks of vitamins and minerals that the horses lick/chew on to get when their main diet doesn't supply enough of it). The back pasture was the largest fenced area on the whole stable grounds because the horses there stayed on it all year around and only came up into the actual stables to either by ridden or have medical care. By the time Kaede had gotten that last solid lick out there, she was ready to sit down and not move for a while.

Of course, being in the back pasture wasn't all that bad, and she could see InuYasha and Miroku making their returns from their morning romp. Finding new will power, Kaede hopped up from her seat on one of the mineral blocks and dashed off toward the white safety fence that she would have to crawl through.

She waved them down, her soft brown eyes sparkling at the idea of catching a ride.

"What, Kaede?" InuYasha asked as Hige attacked Kaede, annoyed.

"Can I have a ride...? I just got done moving those solid licks, and they aren't exactly light ya'know? I'm to tired to walk all the way back up there," She pointed to the trail that went around several hills and up to the stable yard.

"Sure," Miroku said, and patted Tama lightly on the rump behind him.

Kaede gave him a 'you're insane!?' look, Sango has spoke to her about the Houshi's ways, and she herself was very weary of him.

"But I wanna ride on Tessai," Kaede stammered in a white lie.

"Oh my god, fine." InuYasha complained. Removing a foot from the stirrup, he leans down to give her his hand while she stuck her foot in his stirrup. With a double bounce from Kaede and hard jerk from InuYasha, Kaede was air born and found herself almost falling off the other side of Tessai. She however caught herself and got herself situated before giving InuYasha the thumps up to move along.

"So, what were you guys doing?"

"Making a futile attempt to catch that stallion," answered Miroku o' so wisely.

"Why don't you bring up the whole band at once?"

"We need more then two riders for that, and I'd be damned if Sesshoumaru decides to help us."

"That and he wants Kamikaze for himself. If they caught Kamikaze together, they'd probably bite and kick at each other like mares over him." Miroku said in a joking manner, sending giggle fits into Kaede while being on the receiving end of a raspberry from InuYasha. That is till the back of InuYasha's head bumped into a branch and was nearly knocked off his ride. An obscene curse filtered from his mouth and at his horse, making Tessai's ears flatten back at him. His hat had indeed fallen off, and now Kaede was tweaking the inuhanyou's adorable ears.

"Now, now, InuYasha, you shouldn't use such language around young ladies, nor around your horse." Miroku mock-scolded at InuYasha.

"I don't know Miroku-sama, I think correcting InuYasha is beyond our will power."

"Indeed, we'll make Kikyou or Sesshoumaru fix that in a jiff."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll get a kick out of it, Miroku." InuYasha retorted in sarcasm.

---

The horses all taken care of, InuYasha had after a small trip to the vending machine, crashed down on the old leather couch in the tack room. Staring into to space, he drowned himself in the soft drink bottle, downing the 20 oz. Coke within minutes. This was his relaxing time, because in an hour or so he had to give little kids their private lessons and god knows how much of a pain they were. Tapping the empty bottle on his knee, the hollow nosie it made echoed slightly throughout the room, catching the attention of Hige of course.

The pesky Border Collie literally starts attacking the bottle, and InuYasha only playfully whacks the dog around the muzzle to tease him more. By the time Miroku walked into the tack room, InuYasha was stuffing the bottom of the plastic bottle down the dog's throat! Amusingly enough, Hige was having a blast trying to eat it still.

"He's so stupid."

"Well? How would you like it if I stuffed a bottle down your throat?"

"I'd kick your ass."

"Mhm. Point proven."

InuYasha snorted, and to prove that Hige ENJOYED the bottle he of course threw it.

Hige went after it, pouncing and bounding all the way to retrieve it.

InuYasha smirked smugly up at Miroku.

Miroku decided to feed his ego for once, "Oh, I'm terrible sorry for the misjudgement on animal abuse milord. Do you forgive?"

"Nope," InuYasha chucked the dog-slime-covered bottle at Miroku's head, "Now get me another one."

"...That was a rhetorical question."

"Now ask me if I care WHILE you get my new coke."

Ah yes, just another day in the world of InuYasha's, where the sanity never shows.

* * *

my god. Hate it. but I updated. And that's all that matters honestly. But yes, please keep in mind that this happens BEFORE Kagome comes into play and stuff. Anyway, I'll try and update again, soon. I have the other chapter written up, but its no where near finished and I might rewrite because I wrote it while I was hyper and it all reflected on Kagome XD 


End file.
